Brujas y vampiros
by Juni H-G
Summary: "Vampiros todo lo que debe saber..."1. Nunca entran a una casa sin permiso del habitante...2. Nunca se quedan en un lugar por mucho tiempo, y suelen regresar al lugar al concluir 100 ciclos lunares... 3. Solo tiene un día por cada mes, en el cual los domina el instinto. Los recién convertidos dura una semana, hasta que cumplan cinco años..."-Se necesitan oc-
1. Prologo

**Hola! n.n Yo otra vez con otra historia sacada de mi cabecita n.n Se que debo muchas continuaciones, pero me llego la imaginación y eme aquí de nuevo!**

**La historia de hoy es sobre natural... y como su nombre lo dice es de brujas y vampiros. Y... tambores-llega Mido corriendo con un tambor de quien sabe donde- ... Pediré oc's! Datos al final...**

**Mido: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no le pertenecen a Liz-chan solo la historia y sus oc's.**

* * *

**Brujas y vampiros**

**Prologo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El libro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Narración ¿?)

**.**

**.**

La habitación más sucia que he visto, coloreada con un tono tétrico color gris y caoba, adornado con telarañas en cada esquina, en cada mueble que ya esta roto y comido por termitas. La habitación esta cubierta por un olor a insectos masacrados por pies o por más insectos. Me reúse, la verdad odio esto, este olor, el lugar aunque sea una habitación de mi casa y hay limpieza general en casa que con solo entrar al ático mi piel se eriza, la habitación es tan fría que hasta puedo ver mi aliento.

Es mejor que me olvide de todo, me pondré los auriculares encenderé mi MP3 y comience a limpiar todo. Estúpido polvo, hace más difícil mi trabajo ¿Desde cuando no han limpiado este lugar? Todo parece de la prehistoria. Radio, televisores, wokitokis ¡Por dios! Esto es más viejo que la casa, la ropa parece sacada de un museo de historia, y los libros mejor no hablamos.

Espera…. ¿Eso que es?….. "Libro de los inmortales"…. Ok que extraño titulo, el libro es polvoriento parece que tiene como docientas capas de polvo, al abrirlo algunas de sus paginas parecen haber sido devoradas por polillas. Hay una pagina marcada, el capitulo dice…... "Vampiros todo lo que debe saber"… Le doy una ligera leída y encuentro algo interesante "Formas de conocer a un vampiro"

"_1. Nunca entran a una casa sin permiso del habitante._

_2. Nunca se quedan en un lugar por mucho tiempo, y suelen regresar al lugar al concluir 100 ciclos lunares._

_3. Solo tiene un día por cada mes, en el cual los domina el instinto. Los recién convertidos dura una semana, hasta que cumplan cinco años._

_4. Se sienten atraídos en su mayoría por la sangre pura. Generalmente entre jóvenes entre 16 a 18 años, los cuales no hayan experimentado el deseo carnal, ni que consuman ninguna sustancia nociva._

_5. Los vampiros suelen ser atractivos para todas las personas. No importando la edad de los mortales._

_6. Su dieta puede variar._

_7. No son inmunes al sol, es por eso que casan por la noche._

_8. Los vampiros cuentan con poderes sobrehumanos..."_

Y bla, bla, bla…. Puras estupideces, hoy en día no creo que existan ese tipo de cosas. Observe el libro de nueva cuenta y vi otra pagina marcada, pero…. Falta una parte. El capitulo dice "La luna de sangre". Solo pude leer.

_31 de octubre… Sacrificio….. Sangre pura… Meses…_

¿Qué rayos significa? Este libro es extraño. De inmediato cerré el libro y lo volví a colocar al instante.

-¡A comer!-Llamo mi abuela.

Todo este trabajo me dejo con hambre, será mejor que baje al comedor. Estúpidas escaleras, porque mis padres no instalan un elevador.

-¡Que rico!-Alague a mi abuela mientras ponía los platos en la mesa.

-¿Ya acabaste de limpiar?-Me pregunto.

-¡Sip!-

-Bajaste las cosas-¡Oh! ¡Rayos lo olvide! Me pare de mi asiento y subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude.

Al pararme enfrente de la puerta del ático sentí como un frio recorría todo mi cuerpo, al girar la persiana, un viento helado choco con mis mejillas haciendo que estas se congelaran. Pasó algo extraño en el instante, el libro que había leído hace unos minutos estaba en el piso justo en la última página que leí y la ventana estaba abierta dejando entrar el aire vespertino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Narración normal)

**.**

**.**

La noche llego, una noche extremadamente fría y el frio se colaba por cada poro y espacio de la cobija, no podía dormir y el frio era insoportable. Se levanto de la cama, prendió las luces iluminado toda la habitación, fue a su armario y saco una cobija más gruesa y calientita, la tendió sobre la cama. Se quedo un momento inmóvil y volteo hacia la ventana la cual daba una perfecta vista de la calle, en la cual pudo distinguir la figura de un chico que la miraba, pensó que solo era una alucinación, cerró los ojos y se los froto. Al abrirlos volvió a fijar la vista hacia la ventana y el chico ya no estaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Que bueno que llego.

-Hola nana.

-¿En donde estabas mi niño?

-La encontré….

-¿Encontraste a la chica?

-Si… El tenía razón…... Solo espero que nadie me haya seguido. ¿Y los demás?

-Los menores casando. Mientras que los mayores están revisando el área.

-Espero que siga libre el lugar. Ahora que la encontré no quiero perderla de nuevo y menos bajo las manos de ellas…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-La perdí-Dijo el chico muy agitado.

-¡Como que la perdiste! ¡Eres un idiota! En estos dos siglos de vida no aprendes nada.

-¡Deja de regañarme!... Mejor volvamos a casa. Debemos informarles a los demás que una maldita bruja esta rondando la ciudad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-**Ángela, llegaste.

-¿Y bien?

-Casi me alcanzan…

-Eres una inútil.

-Pero encontré el libro. Solo que no esta completo.

-Maldición… Esto esta empeorando. ¿Encontraste a la chica?

-No… En ese momento ellos me vieron.

-Malditos vampiros.

* * *

**Y es todooo... Bueno les dejo la ficha, porque necesitare dos razas, la mortal y la inmortal. Y los personajes que saldrán serán tanto de la primera generancion como de la segunda.**

*******Ficha (humanos)********

**-Nombre.**

**-Apellido.**

**-Edad (entre 16-18)**

**-Personalidad y apariencia.**

**-Atuendo:Casual, de invierno, de excursión xD, Pijama, como lleva el uniforme/ desarreglado, etc.)**

**-Historia.**

**-Fecha de cumpleaños.**

**-Gustos y disgustos.**

**-Extras.**

**-Amigos (aunque algunos cambiaran xD)**

**-Pareja.**

**-Si tuvieron otra vida (seré selectiva en esto, historia) (les explico por PM)**

**-Les gustaría ser convertidas/os?**

*******Ficha (vampiro)*********

**-Nombre.**

**-Apellido.**

**-Edad (100-¿?) (solo necesito dos menores osea de 20-30)**

**-Edad que aparentan.**

**-Nacionalidad (no importa mucho solo por el nombre xD)**

**-Personalidad y apariencia.**

**-Atuendo. (dela época en la que los convirtieron, y casual, como llevan el uniforme)**

**-Historia(como los convirtieron, familia, vida antes y después, sean creativos xD)**

**-Gustos y disgustos.**

**-Fecha de convercion.**

**-Pareja.**

**-Clan (lo pondré yo xD, aun no tengo los nombres xD)**

**Me pueden mandar por PM cualquiera de las dos fichas, escoger a cualquier chico de las dos generaciones. Por review no aparto, el primero en mandarme la ficha se lo lleva. (parezco vendedora xD)**

**Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algún review.**

**See you!**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi! Buenos días/tardes/noches! ñ.ñ Traigo a ustedes el primer capitulo de este fic!-avienta papelitos de colores-Así que se los dejo... Pero antes... Quiero agradecerles por mandarme sus oc, porque sin ellos no se hubiera hecho el fic ñ.ñ...**

**Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven y Inazuma Eleven Go, no son de mi propiedad.**

**Aclaraciones****:**

**-A lo largo de los primeros capítulos irán apareciendo oc.**

**-Si ya publique el primer capitulo, no quiere decir que ya no acepte oc.**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nueva Inglaterra. 1750.

**.**

**.**

Correr, saltar, caminar, caerse. Acciones que son involuntarias cuando alguien te persigue, pero, correr, saltar, caminar, caerse y reír, pasa cuando esa persona tan importante te sigue por diversión. Eso hacían, esos dos jóvenes, dos chicos que por cuestiones del destino estaban comprometidos desde hace algún tiempo, lo bueno para ellos, ambos se conocían desde niños y desde entonces creció un gran lazo de amistad que poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en amor.

-No…. Ya no…. Ya no puedo corres-Alcanzo a decir la chica, mientras el la abrazaba.

-Claro…. Te cansas muy rápido.

-Soy una chica no tengo la misma condición física.

-Lo se.-Ambos unieron sus labios en un tierno y delicado beso-Te tengo una sorpresa-La tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia un quiosco de madera, tallado a mano, con delicados y finos trazos, el cual se encontraba en el centro del jardín, las flores le daban un toque hermoso y romántico-Clara….-Respiro profundo, mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba de la mano a la chica-Clara…... Señorita Clara Mitchell ¿quisiera hacerme el honor de casarse conmigo?

-…. Yo… ¡Claro que acepto!

Era lo más maravilloso que le había pasado, un gran momento que jamás se volvería a repetir. Lastima que era un sueño. Fue abriendo poco apoco los ojos, al tiempo que iba reconociendo el lugar, su habitación de un tono verde manzana con fragas lilas, una tranquilidad la rodeaba, tranquilidad que se esfumo cuando su abuela la llamo.

-Emi, despierta se te hará tarde-

-Ya voy-La chica se paro y se estiro-¿Porque siempre sueño eso?-Camino hasta el baño de su habitación y se dispuso a ducharse.

La chica de nombre Emi Müller Takahashi, contaba con 17 años, con un cabello hermoso y sedoso tono celeste, lacio hasta espalda baja, en capas; flequillo del lado derecho y desalineado hasta debajo de sus ojos. Ojos de un hermoso color rosa pálido, medianos y pestañas largas y curveadas naturalmente; cejas definidas y delineadas, rasgos finos y delicado. Piel blanca la cual resalta sus ojos y estatura normal.

Al terminar de bañarse, se puso el uniforme, el cual consistía en una camisa de manga larga; un chaleco color negro con los botones rojos, llevaba del lado izquierdo el escudo de la escuela (un semicírculo con las iniciales R, S, de un color azul marino de fondo un pergamino con una pluma); La falda la llevaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, esta era tabloneada de blanca a cuatros color negro y un moño rojo adornaba su cuello; sus calcetas eran largas que le llegaban hasta el muslo y zapatos negros.. Aunque el resto llevara, el saco ella prefería no hacerlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Hemos llegado, señorita Dubois. Su nueva escuela… La academia Richard Strauss…..-La chica bajo del auto y contemplo la entrada del lugar.

La Academia Richard Strauss era el mejor instituto de todo el país, era difícil de entrar solo entraban los mejores. Si querías entrar tenias que tener excelentes calificaciones, ser descendiente de uno de los fundadores, ser hijo de la gente de mesa directiva, o tener una inmensa fortuna en tus manos.

La opción de esta chica, con apenas 18 años y de nombre Elizabeth Dubois era la última. Ya que su familia era dueña de dos grandes compañías una de juguetes y otra de electrónica que se distribuye en muchos países, sin olvidar que su padre eres el presidente de Francia y su madre una de las mejores fiscales en Estados Unidos. Elizabeth o Lizzy como le decía su familia es una bella joven que parece una muñequita de porcelana. Su cabello es rubio y largo hasta las caderas rizado. Tiene ojos verdes y su piel es muy blanca. Sus mejillas siempre tienen un pequeño rubor natural que siempre llama la atención de los chicos.

La chica portaba elegantemente el uniforme además de utilizar el saco, que era de un color negro con algunas franjas alrededor y en los puños de color rojo y del lado izquierdo el escudo de la institución.

-Mi último año lo pasare aquí-Menciono la chica muy optimista.

Avanzo por la entrada la cual era una impresiónate y antigua reja en un tono caoba, esta le dio paso a las bellas instalaciones; los edificios decorados tan elegante, sobrios, rescatados de las inclemencias del clima, que al verlos te sentías en una película medieval. Camino hasta el edificio principal, es cual estaba en medio del campus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Pov. Minamisawa)

**.**

**.**

Quien diría que Shindou tenía razón, y tú fueras esa chica a la que perdí hace mucho tiempo todo por aquel idiota que me convirtió en lo que soy ahora, un monstro, el mayor depredador que existe en la fas de la tierra, odio en lo que me convertí. En un ser sin sentimientos excavo de la luna y temeroso del sol.

De que me sirve la inmortalidad si no la tengo a ella. Si tuviera que elegir entre la mortalidad y la inmortalidad y la tuviera, mil veces elegiría vivir la mortalidad a su lado. Pero hoy tengo que protegerla anted de decirle toda la verdad.

**.**

**.**

(Fin Pov. Minamisawa)

**.**

**.**

-Tierra llamando a Minamisawa-Le llamo una chica de cabello semirizado y esponjado, largo hasta la cintura, su cabello es del mismo largo y el cual cae de la misma forma por delante y atrás; se peina del lado derecho. Ojos de un hermoso verde grisáceo medianos, cejas bien delineadas, pestañas medianas, rasgos delicados. Tez pálida y estatura ligeramente baja. Llevaba el mismo uniforme solo que su saco estaba desabotonado dejando ver su chaleco; llevaba unos legins debajo de la falda con unos botines negros sin tacón y cómodos.

-¿Eh?... Perdón Clarie, estaba pensando en algo.

-¿Y eso que estabas pensando es lo que te dijo Shindou?-Le pregunto la chica de nombre Clarie Mechnik.

-Pues… Si… Ayer me di cuenta de eso…. Emi es…... Ella….

-¿Y que harás?

-Nada…... Todavía... Nada…

-¡Chicos! Al fin los encuentro-Les hablo una chica de su misma edad, 17. Mikury Fuchika. Ella tiene el cabello largo color negro, ojo izquierdo color morado y ojo derecho color amarillo (este ultimo lo cubre con un mechón de cabello para que no se vea) tiene piel de color clara, pero no es tan pálida, es de estatura mediana, además sabe defenderse por si solo física o mediante palabras, por lo cual es fuerte a pesar de ser delgada y además tiene poca cintura. Al igual que Lizzy ella portaba elegantemente el uniforme.

-¿Qué pasa Mikury-chan?-Le pregunto el chico.

-Tienen que ver algo-Dijo extremadamente seria, lo cual era extraño en ella. Sin decir nada mal ambos siguieron a la chica.

Corrieron hasta llegar al patio principal en donde estaban sus amigos entre ellos un chico de cabello azul en tono celeste, ojos avellana y piel blanca, otro de ellos de cabello café y ojos marrón al igual tez blanca.

-Que haces aquí Tsurugi, este no es el lugar de su clan-Le ataco el peli celeste.

-Hola, Kazemaru, como has estado. Yo muy bien-Dijo un chico de cabellera entre azul y morado y al igual que ellos ojos entre avellana y ámbar-Lo se, pero es decisión del jefe del clan.

-Y porque aquí-Hablo esta vez el peli morado, Minamisawa.

-Hola, cuanto tiempo sin verte Minamisawa….-Lo volteo a ver-Pero Miren que botana más deliciosa…. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Se acerco a Clarie.

-Te acercas a ella y te matare-Le defendió el chico viendo al peli azul de reojo.

-Perdón… Pero no he comido desde…. La mañana-Dio un paso más a ella.

-¡Tsurugi!-Le hablo un chico rubio de ojos verdes. El chico era parte de su clan-Si te quieres convertir en cenizas…. Yo mismo te quitare el anillo-Le hablo seriamente el chico.

-De acuerdo Mark-El chasqueo la lengua y se aparto de la pelinegra.

-Te ofrezco una disculpa….-Dirigiéndose a ella-Y Kazemaru, esta es la idea de nuestro líder, n se que planee. Por nosotros no se preocupen, no casaremos, solo cuando sea necesario

-Eso espero Kruger-El chico camino desde atrás del pelirrubio obscuro-Clarie te llama tu tío, digo el director-Ella camino con dirección al edificio principal-No se que estén buscando aquí, pero más les vale que se mantengan al margen y no causen problemas.

-Seremos discretos Kiyama-Le contesto el ojiverde.

Sonó el timbre de inicio de clases.

-Alumnos a clases-Hablo uno de los profesores, a los siente no les quedo de otra más que hacerle caso al profesor.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Horas más tarde….

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche había llegado, el cielo estaba obscuro y lo único que iluminaban en las calles era la luz de la luna y las estrella que salían. Todo parecía tranquilo. Una sensación de temor le lleno, la inseguridad se apodero de su cuerpo; con cada paso que daba volteaba a ver que nadie le siguiera. La niebla se espeso, no se podía ver ni la nariz, es como si estuvieras en la punta de una montaña donde las nubes pasan debajo de esta, y el pico sobresale.

-Que hace alguien tan solo por aquí-Dijo una voz tras de si. El sujeto se volteo.

-No te apetece un bocadillo nocturno-Comento otra voz.

-Me parece bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Pov. Kazemaru)

**.**

**.**

¿Quién será ella? ¿Porque se me hace tan conocida? No puede ser ella… Se parece, pero no es ella. Essel, no pudo haber revivido, es ilógico, pero…. Si a Minamisawa…. ¡No! Kazemaru, eso no sucede con todos los vampiros. Pero… Cunado la vi, en mi siguieron sentimientos que nunca había sentido. Sentimientos que solo sentía por Essel, Elizabeth no puede ser ella, son muy parecidas, pero no… Mi mente me juega ideas erróneas de la realidad.

**.**

**.**

(Fin Pov. Kazemaru)

* * *

**Que tal! Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo ñ.ñ Se que todavía debo continuaciones, pero me llego la imaginación para continuar este fic y pues ... eme aquí ñ.ñ**

**Y si hay intriga pues... Muajajajajajajajajaja xD ... Ok no... Soy así me gusta dejar en intriga. Y como les dije al principio a lo largo de los primeros capítulos irán apareciendo los oc's.**

**Me despido, espero que les haya gustado y si no... pues... emmmmm... Diganme n.n**

**Merezco**** reviews?**

**See you!**

**:D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hoooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! **

**No andaba perdida, ni de parranda~ Sino que no tenia imaginación-Hace el ademan de bob esponja-Les traigo un nuevo capitulo! Y también una nueva imagen de mi avatar! ñ.ñ Que les puedo decir amo a los gatos! ñ.ñ**

**Inazuma Eleven y Inazuma Elevn Go no son de mi propiedad...**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al otro día en la escuela…

**.**

(Pov Kurayami)

**.**

**.**

¿Porque tengo estas visiones? ¿Porque se me da tan bien la historia? Como si hubiera vivido en un tiempo antiguo.

Esto es extraño, me gustaría saber que pasa conmigo.

**.**

**.**

(Fin Pov. Kurayami)

**...**

-¿Kurayami esta bien?-

-Si... Bien Kidou...-Kurayami Takahashi, una chica de un largo cabello que le llega hasta mitad de la espalda, que es bastante laceo y de hebras puras peinadas con un disparejo flequillo hacia el lado derecho, cayendo en diferentes capas de una forma tan desalineada que le da un aspecto claramente despeinado, sedoso y en conjunto brillante, de un color negro en un tono oscuro como la última capa de la noche (en el cual siempre se le distingue un gorro negro tipo "beanie"); posee unos grandes ojos de un color rojo rubí que deslumbran un brillo tentador, adornado con unas pestañas oscuras y levemente rizadas. Bastante alta y delgada con un cuerpo bien torneado. De piel blanca como la nieve llegada a un tono pálido, que la hace ver como fina tela suave y frágil al tacto. Con unos rasgos faciales un tanto finos y sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas.

-Otra vez con tus visiones...-Comento Fudou. Aunque no lo reconozca ella sabia que tenia razón-Ya pareces psíquica... O mejor dicho, es como si vieras tu vida pasada-Dijo el chico dela mohicana en tono de burla.

-Eso no puede ser posible-Dijo la pelinegra.

Otra vida. La chica había oído hablar de eso pero nunca le presto la más mínima atención, pensaba que esas cosas eran una ridiculez y que estaba fuera de la lógica. Eso de la rencarnación solo es un invento de la sociedad para que no le tengan miedo a la muerte.

* * *

En otra parte de la escuela…

**.**

**.**

(Pov. Minamisawa)

**.**

**.**

La vida es corta… ¿A que mortal se le ocurrió esa frase? Aun vampiro nunca, es algo que nonos importa. Cundo vives por mas de mil años eso es de mínima importancia.

Cuando estaba vivo mi abuelo siempre me decía que la vida es igual a un respiro, se te puede ir en un parpadeo de ojos….. Ya entiendo a lo que se refería y más cuando dicen que al morir vez toda tu vida pasar ante tus ojos.

**.**

**.**

(Fin Pov. Minamisawa)

**...**

Tres chicos, un chico y dos chicas, estaba sentados en una de las jardineras de la escuela; las cuales parecen bancas. Una de esas chicas es de cabello largo y ondulado, le llega casi debajo de su espalda baja y el color balco-niveo es verdaderamente muy brillante a la luz del sol y la luna, las puntas las tiene teñidas de color azul-hielo y tienen un químico que las hacen brillar en la oscuridad. Por la noche es como un farol, pero le teme a la oscuridad, así que para ella es mejor así. Sus ojos son celeste-hielo y tienen una extraña forma rasgada, como la de los felinos, por lo que es atrayente de muchas miradas masculinas y femeninas, algunas de envidia y otras de extrañeza. La piel es blanca como las nubes y tan suave como la seda mas cara, cubre todo su sensible cuerpo con suma delicadeza y parece que resalta las curvas de la cintura y la cadera. Tiene un extraño tatuaje de nacimiento, es color negro y cubre todo su brazo derecho, hasta la palma de su mano y la parte diestra de su elegante cuello de cisne. Lleva una camisa de mangas largas perfectamente ordenada, que cubre su extraño tatuaje. Su moño es del color de sus ojos, al igual que la falda tableada que le llega unos centímetros derriba de las rodillas. Lleva unas medias blancas con unos zapatos negros y, por su puesto, su infaltable collar negro. Su nombre es Circe Erios

-¿Quiere alguien decirme que rayos pasa con ustedes?-Llego gritando una chica de cabello castaño (casi rubio) rizado hasta media espalda. Siempre lo lleva suelto o en una trenza francesa que cae del lado izquierdo, solo hecha hasta el hombro amarrada con su mismo cabello. Su fleco es lacio del lado izquierdo hasta abajo de sus ojos. Ojos un poco grandes color morado grisáceo, tez pálida y estatura normal. Llevaba una camisa de maga tres cuartos, el moño y la falda hasta la rodilla y sus calcetas hasta debajo de la rodilla, y zapatos negros de cinta. Su nombre era Ran Murasaki.

Todos los chicos la miraron.

-¿De que estas hablando Ran?-Le pregunto Minamisawa.

-De esto-Le mostro el periódico del día-Dijeron que ya no cazarían humanos. El padre de Clarie esta muy molesto.

-Pero no fuimos nosotros-Se defendió la chica pelinegra de nombre Mikury.

-Son el único clan en la ciudad-

-Ayer llegaron los Nodri-Hablo Circe-Tal vez fueron ellos.

-….. Esto lo gustara a Kazemaru….-Dijo Mikury tratándose de imaginar lo que haría su compañero.

-¿Dónde esta Clarie?-Le pregunto el chico.

-En la oficina del director.

Antes de poder hace un movimiento, pasaron por el lugar cuatro chicos, Los hermanos Fubuki, un chico llamado Akeru Purotekutā Hogosha (también llamado Takeru) y una hermosa chica de nombre Gemma Di Angelo.

Gemma es una chica de figura exuberante y proporcionada, cuerpo moldeado con curvas notorias y figura de reloj de pera, las cejas perfiladas y delgadas con una naricilla pequeña y algo respingona pintada de un ligero rubor, una piel tersa y ligeramente bronceada, surcada por pequeñas pecas de un tono marrón pálido, casi invisibles a la vista, inmaculados cabellos rubios como el oro, liso y sedoso hasta los glúteos, ligeramente ondulados y de un tono rosa pálido en las puntas, posee hipnotizantes y deslumbrantes ojos grandes y ligeramente rasgados de un color amatista con un halo rojo pastel alrededor de la pupila en los cuales te reflejas como si fueran espejos al mínimo rayo de luz, resguardados por grandes y abundantes pestañas gruesas y alvinas, curvadas de forma natural, manos delicadas de uñas prominentes y bien cuidadas de un tono rosáceo, peligrosas a simple vista, pómulos redondos y firmes adornados por un sonrojo natural , finalmente, labios carnosos y estrechos de una preciosa tonalidad rojiza, decorados por un par de piercing bajo el labio inferior en forma de cachitos pequeños.

Llevaba El cabello recogido en una trenza francesa en forma de corona, la falda un par de centímetros más corta con pantimedias negras tupidas, los zapatos de charol negro, la camisa blanca ceñida al torso que enmarca los redondo pechos, la estrecha cintura y las anchas caderas, cubierta por un suéter beige ligeramente holgado del cual sobresale el moño lila que usa en el cuello, en ocasiones el suéter amarrado a su cintura, con un anillo en cada dedo y con un pendiente en forma de dragón engarzado en el oído de un color lila.

Y el chico de extraño y raro nombre es un chico de cabellos negros azabache que van cayendo en puntas hacia los lados, con un par de melenas que van entrecruzados al lado derecho y dos mechones que caen a la altura de sus ojos dándole una apariencia rebelde y masculina, este llega hasta la media altura de su cuello con dos largos mechones que rebasan levemente esa zona. Es alto y de un físico atlético. Tiene unos ojos bastante atrayentes de un color marrón muy oscuro que le da un toque profundo y misterioso, de piel morena en un tono claro que contrasta su semblante donde siempre muestra un gesto burlón y atrayente.

Llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro el cual siempre lleva un poco arrugado, una camisa blanca a mangas largas que la usa bastante desarreglada donde lleva puesto en el cuello una corbata roja que siempre lleva mal puesta, y un saco color negro el cual lleva desabrochado.

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí-Hablo Atsuya, mientras se detenía enfrente del grupo-¿Porque las caras largas? Acaso su querida botanita no quiere ser comida-Observo a Ran.

-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Tsurugi. Si te acercas a ella te matare-Hablo el peli morado.

-Tranquilo, solo era una broma.

-Ya van a confesar lo de ayer-Comento Mikury.

-¿Lo de ayer?-Se pregunto Takeru-Ya recuerdo lo vi esta mañana…. Pero nosotros no fuimos. El líder nos tiene en dieta-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Son unos mentirosos- Bufo la pelinegra.

-Antes de llegar recibimos una enorme donación de sangre-Volvió a Hablar Atsuya.

-Además, no hemos salido en toda la noche-Al fin hablo Fubuki-Nuestro líder no envió a Mark con Marius para aclarar todo esto.

-Pero por lo que sabemos, ese tipo de ataques son comunes en el clan de los Levante.

-….. Ellos están en la ciudad….

Los "Levante", pensaba, como ellos podrían estar aquí. No podía dejar que a ella le pasara algo en manos de ellos, si le pasara algo seria imperdonable. Si hay un clan de vampiros al cual debes de temer esos eran ellos; ese clan solo se alimentaba de sangre humana, esa era su única dieta. Los Nodri y ellos, los Meridión, podían controlar su sed de sangre humana, pero los Levante solo seguían sus instintos. Habría serios problemas si ellos llegaran.

* * *

En la oficina del director…...

**.**

**.**

Un hombre de hermoso cabello rubio y alborotado de ojos de un hermoso tono celeste los cuales te llenaban de confianza. Su piel era blanca, con rasgos finos y bien enmarcados, llevaba puesto un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata del mismo color, estaba sentado con la silla hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a la chica.

-Tío se que ellos nos fueron, ellos saben controlarse-Le argumentaba su sobrina.

-Clarie… Los vampiros siguen sus instintos, no pueden contra ellos-Argumento.

-Pero ellos no son como los Levante….-El la interrumpió.

-Los Levante, Meridión, Nodri o Vestri…. ¡Para mi no hay diferencia!-Giro la silla hacia ella-¿Quién eres tu?

-Buenos días señor Marius Staggs, director del Instituto Richard Strauss. Mi nombre es Mark Kruger, uno de los miembros del clan Nodri.

-Dime… Ahora me dirás que ustedes no atacaron a es sujeto…. ¿o me equivoco?-

-No señor…... Vine a disculparme por no habernos presentado con usted. Se que aparte de ser el director de esta Institución también es el alcalde de la ciudad-Pauso-Me temo que nuestra visita no es muy amigable, ya que por cuestiones del consejo nos llamaron para buscar a tres brujas.

-Eso no puede ser… No hay brujas en la…-Marius interrumpió a la ojiverde.

-Me temo que eso ya lo tenemos cubierto. No se ha visto la aparición de alguna-Se levanto de la silla y camino hacia los chicos-Me temo que no necesito su ayuda.

**-**… Ok, lo entiendo señor, pero nos tenemos que quedar.

Mark salió de la oficina y a los pocos minutos salió Clarie.

-¿Qué me quieres preguntar?-Se le adelanto el chico a hablar.

-Como lo…..-Recordó-… Oh cierto… Ese poder…

-Hay ocasiones en que nos ayuda ese "don". Leer la mente, sirve de mucho.

-Ok… Y lo de las brujas…-El le tapo la boca y la llevo al cuarto del conserje.

-No deberías preguntarme eso…. Es muy peligroso hablar de ellas en la escuela y en cualquier lugar-Dijo en murmullo. El lugar era muy pequeño.

-Perdón, perdón, pero se me hace extraño que ustedes… Me refiero a los vampiros, ellos como… Emmm… Quieren proteger a los humanos o…. Mortales…-Dijo la pelinegra, algo nerviosa e incomoda por el lugar y la cercanía del chico.

-Yo tampoco lo entiendo… Pero ordenes son ordenes-Pauso-Solo te puedo decir que ellas están buscando algo, algo que puede hacer que la humanidad corra peligro….-Murmuro

-Creo yo que corremos más peligro nosotros con ustedes en la ciudad-Dijo ellas sin pensar.

-No lo creo…. Te diré una cosa…. Ellas son las únicas responsables de que nosotros nos tengamos que esconder del sol-Dijo.

-Whou… Que malas son las brujas-Dijo sarcásticamente Clarie, mientras volteaba los ojos.

-Que graciosa. ¿Sabes lo que ellas les hacen a los chicos?

-¡Claro que se! NO soy tonta, se que se llevan a los niños…

-¿Y luego?

-Bueno…. No me gusta hablar de eso….

-Ok-El suspiro resignado-Se llevan a los niños y le sacan el corazón, para luego comérselo. Pero eso no es lo peor, a ustedes las chicas. Las chicas que consideran bonitas, les hacen lo mismo para seguir viviendo.

-¿Como me llamaste?... ¿Acaso me llamaste Fea?-Dijo indignada.

-No…... Si lo fueras no sentiría una extraña atracción a tu sangre….-Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, pero ya era tarde.

-Eres un idiota.

-Si soy un idiota, ¿Por qué estas encerrada conmigo en este cuarto tan pequeño?

-¡En primera tu fuiste quien me trajo, en segunda pudiste decírmelo en el corredor no había NADIE!-Cada vez que discutían se acercaban uno al otro.

-Pues es un tema muy delicado, del cual no se debe de hablar en cualquier lugar-Estaba a escasos centímetros, ambos podían sentir la respiración de los dos, una respiración cálida, algo agitada y entrecortada.

-N-N-No se supone que los vampiros no necesitan respirar….

-Que lo hagamos no significa que lo necesitemos- El espacio cada vez era muy poco.

El conserje abrió la puerta. Ambos se sobresaltaron.

-Gracias, señor… Enserio gracias, nuestros compañeros nos dejaron encerrados aquí porque según ellos era una maravillosa broma-Pensó rápidamente la chica, luego le dio un codazo a Mark para pedir su apoyo.

-¡Auch!….. Oh, si… Ya nos conoce, nos gusta hacer bromas-Ambos salieron del lugar dejando al conserje muy confundido.

**.**

**.**

Al alejarse unos pocos metros, se comenzaron a reír.

-Buena esa…... Una broma…

-¿Que en tus tiempos los chicos no se jugaban bromas entre si?-

-Pues…. No, a esta edad ya estábamos comprometidos o ya éramos dueños de una fortuna que debíamos administrar.

-¿Cuantos años tenias cuando te convirtieron?

-Los mismos de ahora.

-Perdona era una respuesta muy obvia.

-He tenido 18 año por casi dos siglos y medio.

-¿Tienes mas de doscientos años?

-Si.

-Pues los disimulas muy bien…. Bueno tengo que ir a ver a mis amigos…. Nos vemos…-Comenzó a caminar alejándose del chico.

-Clarie, espera-Ella lo volteó a ver-Como soy nuevo en la ciudad, ¿no te molestaría mostrarme la ciudad?

-¿Eso no viene después de tres o cuatro visitas?-Dijo-Bueno eso no es lo que hacían en tu época…..-El chico alzo una ceja-…. Ok…... Te mostrare la ciudad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En un lugar secreto….

**.**

**.**

-¡Son unos idiotas! Pudieron haber fingido un ataque animal-Les regaño un chico de cabello rosa largo, piel morena.

-El idiota eres tú. Cuando acá en una ciudad hay animales sueltos-Dijo uno de los acusados, mientras estaba recostado en uno de los sillones.

-¡Suzuno a mi no me llames idiota, yo soy tu líder!

-Creo que es hora de nombrar a otro. ¿O no Celeste?

-A mi no me metas-Dijo Celeste con algo de indiferencia. Celeste RumenWolf es una joven de una altura de alrededor de 1.53, es delgada y de curvas definidas, pero sin mucho busto, su cabello es de un lindo tono de azul rey, largo hasta una altura un poco debajo de las piernas y liso con puntas pintadas de rosa, además de que lleva en su frente algunos mechones libres, dos gemas de color azul zafiro adornan su rostro, sus ojos son grandes y con un brillo singular que muestra cierta apariencia de misterio y seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo se nota su calidez y amabilidad, su piel nívea posee facciones suaves y rasgos delicados, tales como los de la protagonista de un manga shoujo y en su rostro siempre notorio el sonrojo natural en sus mejillas.

-Contigo como líder este clan se ira a la basura-Comento un chico de cabello anaranjado y ojos verdes-Tsunami es un excelente líder, a lo largo de estos años ninguno ha sido eliminado por el consejo, ni por los Vestri.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Taiyo-Agradeció Tsunami-Si van a casar sean menos estrafalarios saben que tiene un hermoso poder de hipnosis, le pueden borrar la memoria a su presa. Así que hoy valla el segundo grupo y acompáñalos Celeste.

-Yo no voy con la bola de idiotas de Ibuki y Nagumo-Se levanto de donde estaba y salió del lugar.

-Que rayos voy a hacer contigo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En otro lugar…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

El lugar era lúgubre, obscuro y tétrico, calaba un frio de los mil demonios. No era el lugar más elegante, pero era seguro, seguro para ellas, había una que otra telaraña y mucho polvo. Dos mujeres de un aspecto aterrador, su piel era seca y con algunas grietas en ella, parecía piel de anciana; tenían unas pequeñas manchas en ellas, su cabello era negro con un tono cenizo en el, además de parecer estropajo y sin nada de brillo. Su angustia iba creciendo cada vez que pasaban de un lado al otro, hasta que llego la causante de todo, otra de sus compañeras.

-¿Que paso Ángela? ¿Encontraste todos los ingredientes?-Le dijo una de ellas.

-No pandora, no encontré a las nacidas en Enero, Octubre y Diciembre.

-Maldición-Hablo la ultima y líder de las otras-El ritual no se completara.

-¿Qué hacemos Bacon?-Le pregunto Pandora.

-Tenemos que seguir buscando.

-Pero hay un riesgo…-Los otras do voltearon a ver a Ángela-…. Llegaron más vampiros…

-…..

-Esos vampiros lo complican todo-Hablo Pandora.

-… No…. Tengo un plan…

* * *

Tenía tarea hasta reventar, como era posible que los maestros dejaran tanto trabajo como si ella no tuviera vida social. Volvió a hojear el libro y se preguntaba como un maestro de literatura dejaba un libro de más de doscientas páginas para leer en una semana y lo peor era que el tema no le agradaba ni en lo más mínimo.

-_No vi la película, como espera a que lea el libro….-_Pensaba mientras se quejaba. Un suspiro de resignación llego.

Sabia que debía leerlo que más le quedaba, sus calificaciones eran su prioridad y si sacaba una mala nota si padre la regañaría y le daría un gran sermón de lo importante que es estudiar, un suspiro de fastidio logro salir, al tiempo que revolvía su fleco.

**…..**

La tentación era enorme, el hablarle y decirle que ella era la chica que tanto estaba buscando eso era lo que más le inquietaba, per había un riesgo, el que la chica lo considere un loco. Tanto le había costado hablarle para luego cometer una idiotez así. Sabía que tenía que hacer algo, así que no dudo en hablarle.

-¡Emi!-La mencionada volteo al oír su nombre.

-Hola Minamisawa-

-Emi, se que eres buena en química…... Y me preguntaba si me podrías ayudar con la tarea de hoy…...-De algo a nada, se decía el chico en su mente-Bueno si es que tienes tiempo, ya que tenemos que leer el aburrido libro de literatura.

-Lo odio-La peli celeste rodo los ojos-A que catedrático se le ocurre hacer leer a sus alumnos un betseler sobre vampiros, no es que no me llame la atención el libro, la verdad prefiero otros libros de los cuales no saquen película.

-Lo se, es extraño que un profesor le pida eso a sus alumnos.

-Bueno… Minamisawa, claro que te ayudo con la tarea de hoy-Le dijo la chica con un sonrisa.

-Gracia enserio me salvaste la vida.

-No es para tanto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

En uno de los pasillos….

**.**

**.**

Kazemaru estaba buscando a su nueva compañera por toda la escuela y lo malo es que no la podía encontrar, tal vez su olfato no era tan agudo como el pensaba.

Al paso de unos minutos la encontró.

-¡Lizzy!-Le llamo al ver a la ojiverde.

-¿Qué pasa…? ¿Kazemaru?-Lo volteo a ver.

-Si…. Toma sete olvido tu libro en el salón de biología…..-Le extendió la mano, pero al hacerlo pudo sentir las delicadas manos de su compañera, llegando a ellos un extraño y recurrente recuerdo.

**.**

_(Flashback)_

**.**

_Inglaterra 1890._

_Una bella chica caminaba por las hermosas calles de Inglaterra. Su nombre era Essel Middleford caminaba observando lo que nunca tubo la oportunidad de ver, ya que siempre tenia que ser vigilada por los guardias de la nobleza._

_Al venir observando tan majestuosa arquitectura, no se dio cuenta que un chico venia de lado contrario, ambos chocaron haciendo que ella callera al suelo. El chico al percatarse del incidente le ofreció la mano para levantarla._

_-Discúlpeme…... Fue mi culpa venia distraído…... Mis más sinceras disculpas-Ella tomo su mano y se levanto._

_-Discúlpeme a mi yo también venia distraída._

_-Usted no tiene que disculparse._

_-Porque mejor para no discutir quien tiene la culpa, solo lo dejamos en que fue la culpa de ambos._

_-De acuerdo… Déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Kazemaru Ichirouta….-Y como todo caballero beso la mano de la chica._

_-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Essel Middleford-_

**.**

_(Fin Flashback)_

**.**

_(Fin Flashback)_

**.**

Ambos al salir del recuerdo dejaron caer el libro, un tanto atónitos, por lo que recordaron. Kazemaru volvió a levantar el libro y se lo devolvió.

-Perdona me tengo que ir… Me están esperando-Concluyo la conversación la ojiverde. Para luego marcharse del lugar.

**.**

(Pov. Kazemaru)

**.**

Esto que acaba de suceder….. Fue lo que paso hace tiempo… Como fue posible, Lizzy no puede ser ella, tiene un cierto parecido, pero no. Essel murió hace mucho tiempo en imposible e ilógico que haya reencarnado.

**.**

(Fin Pov. Kazemaru)

* * *

**Y es todo de mi parte... ñ.ñ Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, que lo termine en un día! nuevo recort! ñ.ñ**

**Que fue lo que más les gusto del capitulo?**

**Kazemaru estará en fase de negación?**

**Cual sera el plan de Bancon?**

**Que hubieran hecho si estuvieran encerradas con el sepsy chico lindo de ojos verdes y cabello rubio obscuro (Mark :3)?**

**Takeru tiene un nombre raro?**

**Kurayami tuvo una vida pasada?**

**Bueno me despido esperando a que me dejen un review suyo... Que me motivan a seguir escribiendo ñ.ñ**

**See you!**

**:D**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hola! :)**

**Hoy les dejo el capitulo cuatro de este fic. Perdón por la tardanza! ñ.ñ**

**Disfruten el capitulo de hoy!**

**Declamer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven y Inazuma Eleven Go son propiedad de Level-5**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(Pov. Harui)

**.**

Pensé que al llegar aquí será diferente, y lo fue.

Hoy lo volví a ver, volví a ver a ese maldito bastardo que me convirtió en lo que soy ahora un vil monstruo que necesita sangre o más bien que siente una sed insaciable hacia esa sustancia vital.

Odio ese día.

**.**

(Flashback)

(Narración normal)

**.**

_El la llevo a lo más profundo del bosque, y no puso resistencia su estado físico no era del todo bueno, la caída la había dejado con un tobillo y las costillas fracturadas._

_Cundo llegaron a la parte más profunda allí le mordió suavemente la vena de la muñeca y fue dando leves mordidas hasta llegar a si cuello, la vista de Harui se volvió cada vez mas borrosa, solo sintió sus cálidos labios, sobre los suyos._

_-… Nos volveremos a ver… Algún día-Le dijo._

_Después le invadió un profundo sueño, al despertar de el se dio cuenta que estaba en una extraña y elegante cabaña, estaba completamente sola._

**.**

(Fin Flashback)

(Pov. Harui)

**.**

Y no solo ese día fui convertida, sino que también, ese día perdí a toda mi familia en manos de la corte vampírica. Y por lo que se ve, el tenia razón nos volvemos a ver… Akio Fudo…

**.**

(Fin Pov. Harui)

**….**

A pesar de pensar en aquel idiota miembro de la corte Italiana, mejor conocidos por los Cavalcanti, la corte vampírica más antigua y la cual fija las reglas, fijo su pensamiento y su mente en otra cosa. Vigilar que los dos Neonatos*****.

-Porque accedí a venir con ustedes…-Se quejaba la chica de nombre Harui RilianeLucifend'Autriche. Harui posee el cabello lacio hasta las orejas, luego caen en inmensos risos hasta los muslos es de un color blanquecino, es de estatura baja de 1,54 cm su cuerpo es el adecuado para su edad prominentes curvas, cintura algo pequeños y pechos acorde a su cuerpo, tiene los ojos de un color verde-aquamarin, ósea en degrade la parte de arriba de un aquamarin intenso que se va degradando hasta ser un verde esmeralda, su piel es pálida sin ninguna imperfección igual a la de una muñeca de porcelana, sus labios son de un lindo color rosado, son carnosos pero no en exceso, sus mejillas están adornadas con un leve rubor natural, con pestañas largas y frondosas.

-Fueron ordenes-Le respondió seriamente un chico de cabellera blanca y piel morena. La ojiverde-aquamarin suspiro fastidiada.

-Recuerden lo que les dijo Tsunami… Nada de dejar testigos… ¿_Porque tengo que cuidar a los más jóvenes? Matare a Tsunami, lo malo es que ya esta muerto…-_Pensaba la chica.

-¿Conque eran ustedes?-Una silueta apareció enfrente de ellos. La silueta llevaba una capucha larga hasta sus pies, algo rota y manchada-….. Ya me lo imaginaba…-Se acerco más a ellos.

-¿Tu quien eres?-Le pregunto el tulipán viviente, mientras los tres retrocedían.

-Chicos no tengan miedo…. Mi nombre…. Bueno solo díganme Bancon… Vengo a ofrecerles un trato que espero no desperdicien…

* * *

La noche se hizo presente hace un par de horas, mientras el cielo se llenaba de estrellas, una chica de hermoso cabello rubio, como si fuera de oro, leía tranquilamente recargada en uno de los balcones de la enorme casa su libro favorito, el cual había leído yo no se cuantas veces.

Como el balcón daba hacia la puerta principal, vio llegar a uno de sus compañeros, un chico de tez blanca, cabello rubio obscuro y ojos verdes. Gemma bajo su libro y no dudo en hablarle.

-Mark, si sigues llegando a esta hora, todos creerán que nosotros somos los de los ataques-Dijo la chica desde el balcón.

-Perdón…. Me entretuve con algo.-Dijo el chico desde el suelo.

-Mejor dicho… con alguien-La chica dejo el libro sobre el barde y de un brinco llego junto al rubio.

-¿Con alguien?-Pregunto confundido el chico.

-Atsuya, Shirou, Takeru y yo te vimos salir con la sobrina del director-

-Con la… ¿Te refieres a Clarie?-Ella asintió-Solo me mostraba la ciudad.

-Pues muy bien acompañado estabas-Comento un chico peliazul saliendo por la puesta principal.

Una puerta enorme con cristales de colores en forma de cuadro, marcos de madera de roble y caoba, con detalles al puro estilo barroco y con los dos pomos en forma curveada y de un tono dorado, dándole un toque mas elegante.

-Creímos oír tu dulce voz-Comento un chico albino de nombre Hakuryuu, quien venia llegando con el chico peli azul-…... Y valla están hablando de mi tema favorito, sangre pura y fresca….

-Cálmate Hakuryuu… Esa chica es amiga de los tontos Meridión… Es prácticamente intocable-Comento en tono de burla Tsurugi.

-Los dos son unos idiotas-Les regaño Gemma-Recuerden a lo que vinimos-

-…. Además si se acercan a Clarie yo mismo los hace cenizas-Les amenazo Mark mientras caminaba la interior de la casa.

-¿Qué?-Se preguntaron ambos chicos.

-_¿Que paso contigo Mark?-_Se preguntaba la rubia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la guarida de los Levante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsunami estaba sentado en sillón individual que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la sala estaba recargado en su muñeca escuchando atentamente todo lo que le decía Nagumo y Ibuki.

En su rostro se expresaba la tranquilidad, hasta que concluyeron ambos chicos de hablar, su semblante cabio a uno de seriedad y furia, pero logro calmarse.

-Quieren que les ayudemos, a cambio ellas nos darán la cosa mas ansiada para nosotros….-Dijo si deshacer su postura inicial.

Los demás escuchaban las palabras de su líder con algo de asombro a la idea de Bacon.

-….Un intercambio….. Dijo levantándose del sillón y dándoles la espalda contemplando el retrato que tenia enfrente. Un cuadro pintado a mano con la firma del autor de en la parte inferior derecha, en ese cuadro se encontraba todo el clan dominante los Matusalenes*****, unos de los primeros vampiros en tocar la fas de la tierra, cuyo clan rige a todos los demás clanes, el clan conocido como Cavalcanti.

-Es hora de tener una nueva administración…..-Dijo finalmente, para tomar el cuadro de una esquina y aventarlo a su espalda. Los demás solo se agacharon para no salir lastimados (**Yo: Como si fuera necesario ¬¬/ Clarie: No pero tu lo escribiste ^^**)-….. Pero antes tenemos que acabar con sus guardaespaldas…. Los Vestri…..-se volteo a verlos- Y sus saca basura, el clan Nodri… Celeste es hora de decidirte con quien estar…-Fijo su mirada en la mencionada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al otro día…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El sol era cubierto por cientos de nubes grises, amenazando en soltar sus gotas de lluvia sobre el seco y necesitan te suelo. Todo parecía coincidir con el fatídico día, hoy era día de exámenes. Le esperaba un examen atrás de otro.

Brittany iba repasado una y otra vez sus apuntes de biología, aunque amaba esa materia odiaba los exámenes.

Brittany Thiers una chica de tez pálida, su cabello es a la mitad de la espalda ondulado y el fleco le cae algo desordenado al lado derecho de su rostro es de color cobrizo, sus ojos son azul eléctricos y sus mejías tienen un leve sonrojo, es de estatura mediana y cuerpo es normal a una chica de su edad. Levaba el uniforme desarreglado, pero que pasaba.

Al llegar a la puerta se tropezó con un chico haciéndola tirar su libreta.

-¡Que rayos pasa contigo! ¡Estas ciego o que!-Dijo mientras se agachaba a recoger sus apuntes.

-Perdóname-El chico de cabello naranja y hermosos ojos de un tono gris, también se agacho a recoger las hojas-No fue mi intención.

-No importa ya-Alzo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos del chico.

-Enserio perdona mi torpeza-Le dijo el chico ofreciéndole su mano para levantarla. Ella la acepto-Mi nombre es Genda… Genda Koujirou,

-Brittany, Brittany Thiers-Dijo mientras se levantaba

-Es un placer-Hablo, aun sujetando la mano de la chica.

-… Te importa-

-Oh… Perdón…-Le soltó la mano.

Una voz hiso que ambos voltearan a ver al dueño.

-¿Mark?-Hablo incrédula la peli cobrizo.

-Brittany… ¿Eres tu?-

-¿Ambos se conocen?-Les pregunto intrigado el peli naranjo.

-Es una larga historia-Le respondió el chico rubio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mas tarde….

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya había acabado la primera hora, la primera hora del primer examen. Por suerte tenían un pequeño momento para relajarse y no sentir tanta presión para el siguiente.

-¿Y como te fue en el examen?-Le pregunto un chico de cabellera blanca, largo hasta el hombro y con un parche en el ojo, a su amiga Brittany mientras se estiraba.

-Pues….. Más o menos-Le dijo no muy convencida de su suerte.

-Claro que no, a Brittany-chan siempre le va bien en los exámenes-Comento una chica de ojos celestes y cabello azul-Ella siempre sale mejor que nosotros.

-Porque yo estudio, algo que deberían hacer.

-¡Claro que estudio, por quien me tomas!-Le respondió la peli azul-No soy como Sakuma-kun.

-Que mala eres Aoi-se quejo el chico.

-¿Cómo creen que le haya ido a Anni?-Les pregunto Aoi, mientras veía a su compañera, la cual estaba al otro lado de la sala, justo en medio de la ventana.

-No lo se… Pregúntale Brittany-Sugirió Sakuma.

-Ella no habla con nadie-se excuso-No creo que a mi me responda.

Hay chicos no es para tanto-Hablo Aoi-¡Oye Anni! ¿Cómo te fue en el examen?-Le pregunto la chica mientras caminaba hacia una chica Alta, pálida, cabello rojo como del tono de una rosa y ojos azul cielo. De contextura fina.

-¿Eh?-Volteo hacia la dirección de la peli azul-Pues…. Bien… Le entendí a todas las preguntas-Le contesto con una ligera sonrisa-¿Y tu Aoi-chan?

-Pues a mi…..

No termino la frase ya que su atención fue llamada por un grito que venia del patio principal. Todos corrieron hacia la ventana, viendo atreves de ella un grupo de chicos quien estaban en circulo en medio de una maestra y una alumna.

...

En el patio de la escuela…

-Yo se lo que vi profesora, debe creerme-Decía la chica entre lagrimas-esa cosa se acerco a mi y me ataco.

-Pero señorita usted debe estar bromeando-

-No, y no fue mi imaginación, enserio pa….-se desmayo, la maestra sostuvo.

Llego el director al lugar.

-¿Qué esta pasado aquí?-Pregunto.

-Marius-sama, esta chica dice que fue atacada por una especie de animal. Pero es imposible.-El se acerco a revisarla y una especie de hilito rojo corría desde el interior de su cabello, debajo de la barbilla, hasta su pecho. Y con cuidado y sin que nadie lo notara retiro el cabello de la joven haciendo ver en su cuelo dos pequeñas hendiduras de las cuales brotaba un liquido carmín, que corre alrededor de nuestro cuerpo, la sangre.

-No hay nada que ver aquí, no quiero ver a ningún alumno en el patio. El que se quede será suspendido-Advirtió, todos los alumnos entraron a sus respectivas clases-Profesora lleve a esta jovencita a la enfermería y llame a su padres-dirigiéndose a la profesora-Y llame a mi oficina a los jóvenes Kazemaru Ichirouta y Kruger Mark. Dese prisa-Camino hacia el interior del edificio principal.

...

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

***Neonatos: Se les dice así a los vampiros mas jóvenes (menores de 100 años)**

***Matusalenes: Tienen mas de 1000 años.  
**

**Y si se dieron cuenta volví (de nueva cuenta xD) a cambiar mi nombre ñ.ñ**

**Espero les haya gustado y que lo disfruten... Y los haya dejado con suspenso y intriga muajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja! xD Y ya presente a todos los oc que me mandaron... Si hay más no duden en enviarlos... Aun tengo espacio! ñ.ñ**

**Sin más, cuídense... Nos leemos luego!**

**:3**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola mi gente linda de fanfiction! ñ.ñ como ha estado? Lo mas seguro es que estén esperando el capitulo cuatro de este fic. Pero antes quiero recomendarles un fic se llama "A pesar de la distancia"... Sorato has los honores!**

**Sorato:-llegando al lugar y toma una tarjeta que empieza a leer- "A pesar de la distancia" es un fic de (tn)xHiroto escrito por _ taikano-s_an_, _un fic que recomendamos Liz-chan y yo... Esperamos que lo lean y también que lean sus demás trabajos que son muy buenos y si les gustan no olviden votar por el próximo personaje del siguiente fic! :D -Deja la tarjeta- Eso es tooodoo~ Esperamos que los lean ñ.ñ ... Volvemos contigo Liz-chan!**

**¬¬ Sorato ni que fuera noticiero ¬¬ Te pasas.**

**Sorato: Gomen! ^^**

**-.-u Los dejo con el capitulo...**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN Y INAZUMA ELEVEN GO, SON PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5. SOLO LA HIATORIA Y SOLO CUATRO DE LOS OC (Clarie, Ran. Emi y Dai) SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, EL RESTO SON DE SUS RESPECTIVAS AUTORAS.**

**...**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

A pesar de ese horrible incidente las clases continuaron con normalidad y ningún alumno o maestro quiso argumentar el tema. Para otros fue distinto, hablar de su inocencia era fácil, pero que los creyeran inocentes fue lo difícil.

— ¿Esperan que les crea?—Dijo el rubio a los dos chicos que tenia enfrente.

—Marius-sama…. Es la verdad no somos responsables de nada-Se defendieron ambos.

—…..-llamo a su secretaria-Tráeme las listas y los horarios.

En segundos entro la secretaria a darle tres folders color paga lleno de hojas.

—Primero…. A y B—comenzó a leer- miércoles…. Biología, matemáticas, geografía, música, literatura. Semana 16…. Exámenes de periodo-cambio las hojas a media que leía—Lista de alumnos, nombre, apellido, numero….- Cerró el folder y abrió el siguiente—…. Segundo, A y B. Miércoles…. historia, física, química, literatura, música…... Examen de periodo…—Hizo lo mismo, concluyendo con los de tercero-

—Director…-Marius no dijo nada.

—…Vallan a sus salones-

— ¿Eh?

—Lo que les dije vallan a sus salones… Lo resolveremos a fin de clases.

A ambos les sorprendió la decisión del director pero le hicieron caso y fueron a sus respectivos salones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

2do. A.

**.**

**.**

—Hoy hablaremos de los estados de la materia—Hablo el profesor al frente de la clase, mientras escribía—Solido… Liquido…. Y gaseoso…. —Escribió, a ella le dio igual y volteo hacia la ventana mientras recargaba su rostro en su mano-El agua es la única sustancia que se puede encontrar en estos tres estados—Siguió hablando.

Emi trataba de poner atención, pero ese tema ya se lo sabía, como era posible que siempre comenzara el ciclo con esos aburridos temas que te enseñaban desde la primaria.

Su atención fue llamada hacia una pequeña nota en un papelito.

_—Se supone que tú eres mi tutora de química… Deberías poner atención en clase._ —le escribió su compañero de atrás.

_— ¿Acaso ese tema no te aburre Minamisawa?_—Le respondió ella.

_—La verdad me aburre todo el curso. Pero me parece divertido cuando el profesor lo explica creyendo que nadie sabe el tema._

_—Eso es normal en el profesor._ —Ambos de rieron al ver al profesor explicando las moléculas en estado liquido.

La verdad ambos tenían razón, el profesor de química era uno de los pocos que pensaba que sus alumnos era ignorantes, pero su mentalidad y pensamiento no llegaba al narcisismo. Más bien ese profesor tenia una ventita paciencia que cualquiera quisiera tener. A el no le gustaba dejar ninguna duda y para eso hacia un examen al inicio de la clase.

Mientras ellos veían divertidos al catedrático explicarle a toda la clase, casi con peras y manzanas las diferencia entre las moléculas de cada uno de los estados de la materia, y nunca dudaba en compararlas con las relaciones amorosas; que si las moléculas en estado solido se parecían a una pareja casada, ya que nunca se podían mover ni cambiar de lugar, siempre estaban junas una de la otras; que las moléculas en estado liquido era una pareja de novios que podían moverse por separado, pero no tanto y por ultimo las moléculas en gas, las cuales era las mas felices de todas ya que eran las solteras, las que podían ir de un lado al otro sin pedir permiso.

Clarie simplemente esbozo una sonrisa la ver a ese par, que solo estaba hablando en papelitos sin que el profesor se diera cuenta, dejando escapar una que otra sonrisa, y no dudo en decirles a sus compañeras, Mikury y Circe.

—Chicas—Les murmuro a ambas, que casual mente estaban a lado de ella (dejando a la pelinegra, Mikury, en medio de ambas)

— ¿Qué?—Clarie les señalo a los dos chicos. Acto que no se hizo pasar por un chico de cabello castaño obscuro un poco largo con un ligero flequillo de lado y degrafilado, al igual que su cabello sus ojos son medianos en un tono chocolate; rasgos bien definidos. Piel entre morena y blanca y alto para su edad, de nombre Dai Arakawa. El cual también miraba la escena, pero no se dio cuenta que una sonrisa se creo en su rostro.

Las tres chicas se dieron cuenta de la actitud del chico.

—Parece que a Arakawa-kun también esta contento con esa escena—Dijo Mikury con una sonrisa picara.

—Y-Y-Yo c-como c-crees Mikury-chan—Les respondió el chico que estaba sentado justamente un poco atrás de ellas.

—Arakawa-kun, ya confiésalo—Le dijo Circe.

— ¡Claro que no!—Grito llamando la atención del profesor— Perdón—El profesor continuo—No admitiré lo que no es cierto.

—Chicas dejen de molestar a Arakawa…—Se unió a la conversación Tsurugi—… Deberían concentrarse en la mañana. Ya que a ninguno nos beneficia.

— ¿Lo que paso en la mañana?—Pregunto confundido Dai. A lo que las chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada. El peli castaño se siguió preguntando a que se referían, pero no quiso preguntar el que.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mas tarde…

**.**

**.**

**.**

3ro. B.

**.**

**.**

Shouta como todos los días de clases trato de que no le ganara el sueño pero fue imposible, para suerte de ella el profesor no había llegado.

—Shouta-chan….-Le llamaba una chica de cabello café amarrado en dos trenzas y de ojos lilas.

— ¡Shouta-chan!—Le grito otra chica de cabello naranjo.

— ¡Que pasa!—Les contesto al tiempo que se despertaba de golpe. Shouta Echiibi es una chica cabello corto y alborotado de color verde manzana, piel canela, ojos rosas con bordes verdes, mejillas rosas y de apariencia aniñada.

—Vamos, el director dijo que no se acabaron las clases—Le contesto la peli-naranjo.

—Midori ¿Por qué tan rápido?-Pregunto la chica.

—Shouta-chan eres algo distraída. En la mañana una chica de nuestro curso hiso un escandalo diciendo que algo la ataco en el baño.

— ¿En el baño?—Pregunto incrédula la oji-rosa—Eso es imposible.

—Akane tiene razón. El director esta furioso, es por eso que acorto el horario y hoy todos nos iremos temprano—Le contesto esta vez Kirino—Vamos chicas recuerden lo que dijo Marius-sama, no quiere ver a ningún alumno en la escuela.

Las chicas siguieron al peli rosa, con rumbo a la salida, pero antes de llegar a la puerta Akane se detuvo y llamo a Shouta.

—Vamos Shouta-chan, no debemos quedarnos —La mencionada se levanto de su asiento y camino junto a ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1ro. B

**.**

**.**

Des pues de las indicaciones que el director había dado por los latos parlantes todos los alumnos comenzaron a salir de sus respectivas aulas. Entre ellos dos chicos, Taiyo y Liraz D' Angelo (pronunciado Di anllelo). Liraz es una chica de estatura baja, piel blanca rosácea, cabello azul marino corto hasta la barbilla y ondulado con flequillo por un lado. Sus ojos son grises y grandes y tiene un rostro bastante infantil a pesar de tener 16 años. Sus mejillas siempre están sonrosadas pero cuando está nerviosa o enojada se enrojecen mucho más.

—Por un lado esta bien que salgamos temprano—Hablo despreocupado el chico, mientras se llevaba los brazos atrás de la nuca.

—Yo no lo considero de esa manera, un ataque jamás ha sido un…—Lira no pudo terminar la frase ya que se tropezó con, ¿nada?— ¡Auch!—Dijo esperando un golpe.

—Deberías tener mas cuidado, aunque no es posible que alguien se tropiece con…. La nada—Le respondió el chico que la había salvado de un golpazo.

—G-Gracias—Dijo la chica al ver a su salvador, un chico de cabello verde y ojos negros. Taiyo de quedo viendo al chico algo intrigado.

—Eres muy torpe—Le respondió con un ligero aire de superioridad lo que provoco el enfado de la chica.

—Si tan torpe soy, ¿Por qué me salvaste?—Le dijo la chica molesta.

—Porque nunca dejo a una damisela en problemas, y tú me pareciste una. Si me permites debo irme—Concluyo el chico para lego retomar su camino, dejando a una más enfadada Liraz.

— ¡Yo torpe! ¡Además llamarme damisela!... ¡Que rayos pasa con ese chico!—Dijo mirando en la dirección en la que se había ido.

—No entiendo… como… llego tan rápido…..—Dijo para el.

— ¿A quien ven tan…. Extrañamente...?—Les pregunto una chica de nombre Tora Yamamoto quien dejo su mochila en el piso. Tora tiene el cabello morado oscuro, corto y despeinado pero eso la hace ver tierna, es bajita, tiene ojos grises y su piel es pálida.

— ¡A un idiota que cree que dice que soy…. Torpe….!—Al darse la vuelta la peli-azul tropezó con la mochila de Tora y callo de brices al suelo— Auch—Taiyo salió de sus pensamientos al oír el golpe y fue a ayudar a su amiga.

—Perdón por llevarte la contraria Liraz-chan, pero eres algo torpe—Liraz lo fulmino con la mirada—Gomen, pero tu misma sabes que te la vives cayéndote.

—Creo que al final tienes razón. Pero el no tiene el derecho para decirme eso—La oji-rosa se cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Quién?—Pregunto Tora.

—Un chico alto de cabello verde sujetado en una coleta, ojos negros y piel bronceada—Le describió al chico.

—Cabello verde y ojos negros…—Se puso a pensar— ¡Ya se quien! El se llama Ruiji Midorikawa uno chico de tercero A, es parte del consejo estudiantil.

— ¿Parte del consejo estudiantil?—Ambos se vieron mutuamente y después volvieron a fijar su mirada en la peli-morada.

* * *

Con los Levante…

**.**

**.**

—Parece que el plan funciono, suerte que Marius no sabe que estamos aquí—Dijo Tsunami mientras bajaba por las escalaras con el resto del clan—Creo que funcionara todo esto—todos caminaron hasta la sala común, pero al llegar se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

— ¿Rocio?—Pregunto incrédulo Suzuno.

—Hola chicos hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos—Les saludo la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

— ¡Rocio Darkbloom! Que bueno que regresaste—Rocio tiene cabello castaño de largo hasta la cintura y lacio, por cada lado del rostro caen dos pequeño mechones. Sus ojos son chocolate. Su figura es esbelta y a simple vista es hermosa. Su piel es pálida—Tobitaka. Ibuki, Suzuno, Celeste, Haruhi, Nagumo y sin olvidar al jefe del clan Tsunami… Me sorprendió su gran plan, déjame decirte que aliarte con brujas es muy peligroso, aunque sea por una buena causa.

—Rocio, sabes que todos aquí están en contra de las leyes de los Cavalcanti y sus perros falderos los Vestri y los Nodri—Le respondió Tobitaka.

—Además ambos salimos ganando—Agrego Ibuki.

* * *

En un lugar lúgubre…

**.**

**.**

—Creo que ya tenemos todos los ingredientes—Comento Pandora.

—No, aun no…. Nos falta una de los dos ingredientes primordiales…. —Hablo Bacon muy seria.

—Pero ya tenemos del 31…. ¿Quién más podría ser?

—…. En primero de Noviembre…Tal vez tengamos la información que necesitábamos, pero sin ella nunca podremos hacer el ritual—Volvió a hablar Bacon.

— ¿Y la sobrina del alcalde?—Pregunto Ángela.

—Según la información, ella es de mayo… Además ella ya esta incluida…. ¡DEBEMOS CONSEGUIR A ESA CHICA LO ANTES POSIBLE!... Se esta agotando el tiempo—Bacon parecía más furiosa en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

—Y aun falta el alimento de hoy—Hablo de nueva cuenta Pandora.

— ¡Pues a casar se ha dicho!—Ángela y pandora tomaron sus escobas y salieron como alma que se lleva el diablo, Bacon no tardo en seguirlas—_Cuídense que esto apenas comienza._

* * *

**Cha cha chan! ñ.ñ Que intriga! muajajajajajajajaja x3 Espero que el capitulo de hoy les haya gustado, ademas de que ya acabe de presentar a todos los oc que me mandaron... Pero... Aun me sobra un lugar (una chica)... Para vampiros... y es en el clan de los Vestri, interesadas mandenme un mp, ya que no aparto! ^^**

**Solo les diré que ya tengo fechas de actualizacion, para este fic que es cada tres semanas, en día lunes, y si se preguntan porque no actualice en lunes... pues mi madre y yo nos fuimos a dar una vuelta por Chalco xD (es la ciudad en donde vivo)**

**Y no queda otra que darle las gracias a todos los que leen este fic y gracias por comentar, que me dan ánimos, no solo de actualizar sino, que ustedes me suben mi animo y auto estima ^^ MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!**

**:D**


	6. Chapter 5

**Waaazaaaaa! :D**

**Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo! Y como siempre nuca cumplo lo que prometo, pero esta vez voy enserio. Antes de las otras actualizaciones, pienso sacar al flote dos este y otro, tal vez uno más, aun no se.**

**Por el momento los dejo con el capitulo! ñ.ñ**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN Y INAZUMA ELEVEN GO, SON PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5. SOLO LA HISTORIA Y SOLO CUATRO DE LOS OC (Clarie, Ran. Emi y Dai) SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, EL RESTO SON DE SUS RESPECTIVAS AUTORAS.**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era un nuevo día y los rayos cálidos del sol se ocultaban tras una ligera capa de espumosa y grisáceas nubes.

Dos chicas caminaban por uno de los pasillos del edificio 3, (un edificio de tres pisos rodeado de dos jardines, en la entrada hacia las escaleras un patio con piso de cemento, que conectaba con los ortos cuatro edificios) venían hablando o más bien una de ellas venia hablando más de lo normal ya que la otra tenia su mente en otra dimensión o lugar.

— ¡Clarie me estas oyendo!—Espero respuesta mientras se detenía— ¡Clarie Mechnik!—Clarie tenia su mirada puesta en ora dirección.

—… Que… Pasa… Ran—Esbozo sin dejar de ver aquella dirección. Ran fijo su mirada en aquello que su amiga no podía dejar de ver.

—… Dime… ¿Que hay entre tu y Mark?—Dijo al reconocer a esas tres personas que hablaban, quienes eran, el director, Kazemaru y Mark.

—….Nada… ¿Por qué?—Al fin volteo a ver a su amiga.

—Yo creí que ustedes… Pues estaban saliendo, ya que el otro día los vi caminar muy divertidos—Clarie solo abrió los ojos como platos y un tono carmín apareció en sus mejillas. Tono que no se hizo pasar por Ran, además que su tono de piel no ayudaba en nada.

—N-No, bueno, solo le mostraba la ciudad.

—Clarie te conozco, aunque en ocasiones nos pelemos, yo se cuando algo te pasa y sobre todo se cuando algo te altera o te alegra.

—Yo, claro que… Tu sabes que…. Mark es un vampiro, sabes que nuca sentiría algo por uno, además sabes que es imposible saber si ellos sienten lo mismo que tu, al final todas las chicas se sienten atraídas hacia los vampiros…—Se percato que otro chico se acerco a su tío y a sus acompañantes— ¿Quién será el?

— ¿Eh?—Ran volteo a la dirección—No lo se, pero creo haberlo visto antes, creo que es un alumno de tercero hace poco lo trasfirieron.

**.**

**.**

A otro lado del pasillo…

**.**

—No teníamos que llegar a esto—Se quejo Kazemaru.

—Si ustedes hubieran hecho un buen trabajo nada de esto seria necesario—Le contraataco Mark.

— ¿Cuándo los llamaste Midorikawa?—Pregunto Marius, el director.

—Justo hoy en la mañana y de una vez les aviso que vendrán pero me temo que tardaran un par de días, semanas o…. Meses.

—Esto es cuestión de tiempo…. Todos corren peligro—Comento el director preocupado por la situación del otro día.

—Usted bien conoce las reglas, tenia que avisarles—Hablo Midorikawa seriamente, Kazemaru apretó los puños y se retiro del lugar.

**…..**

Las chicas solo vieron como se marchaba el chico y Clarie trato de hablar con el.

— ¡Kazemaru!—Lo llamo pero fue inútil— ¡Kazemaru espera!—Se fue detrás de el, acción que notaron los tres.

**….**

Marius miraba la escena del como su sobrina salía corriendo junto con Ran, atrás de uno de sus amigos. No era normal que ella actuase de tal forma, y de cierta forma le preocupaba. Aunque él fuera el tutor legal de Clarie y que fuera uno de los principales sospechosos en el accidente de se hermano y su cuñada, siendo esta, según los peritajes, el motivo por el cual él había planeado el atentado.

Clarie, era una copia exacta de su madre, excepto en los ojos. Ella poseía los ojos de su medio hermano, cuando la veía sentía la mirada de su hermano, al igual que veía a su cuñada, a la cual le guardaba un cariño secreto que nadie más los sabia. De cierta forma él se sentía culpable por el sufrimiento de aquella niña y aunque no lo demostrara sentía un amor infinito e incalculable hacia su pequeña sobrina, y como cualquier familiar y ser querido, él quería lo mejor para ella, su felicidad y sobre todo su seguridad.

La seguridad de ella era lo que más le preocupaba, y sabiendo lo que ocurría en ese instante y no sabia afondo del peligro que implicaba llamar a los Calvalcanti y que ellos se someterían a las reglas de la corte. No la podía poner en peligro, sabía que se avecinaría una guerra extremadamente peligrosa, y la presencia de más vampiros y esas tres brujas no ayudarían en nada, solo le quedaba una sola cosa, confiar. Confiar en aquellos que, a su punto de vista, no merecían ni la más mínima gota de confianza. Ósea, tenía que confiar en un vampiro, si un vampiro.

—Mark…. —El lo miro—… Por lo que se y vi, mi sobrina y tu tiene una cierta relación amistosa.

—Yo no se si…. —Marius lo interrumpió.

—Déjame terminar…. —Mido solo escuchaba la conversación atentamente—No se lo que este pasando ahora pero lo único que se, es que quiero a Clarie como a una hija, y por su seguridad quiero que tu la cuides.

— ¿Cuidar a Clarie?—Pregunto sorprendido de la petición.

—Ya hable con su líder, y esta de acuerdo solo necesito tu respuesta—Marius lo volteo a ver. Mark lo miro por unos momentos para luego voltear en la dirección a la que se había ido Clarie y Kazemaru.

—…. Esta bien….

* * *

En otra parte de la escuela….

**.**

**.**

Era tiempo del descanso y los pasillos, jardines y áreas comunes estaban totalmente llenos por alumnos y maestros, unos comiendo, otros platicando, y unos cuantos leyendo.

El grupo de Brittany, que era conformado, por Aoi, Sakuma y extrañamente Anni estaban en una de las bancas cerca del pasillo principal (el de la entrada), ellos como los demás estaba platicando de las clases, programas, exámenes, sobre todo de la asamblea escolar.

—No puedo creer que por un pequeño accidente, ahora nadie se puede quedar solo en los pasillos—Se quejo la peli-cobrizo (Brittany)

—Pero Brit-chan no fue solo un accidente, algo me dice que fue algo peor—Dio su opinión Aoi.

—Yo opino lo mismo, para que el director y los profesores se alteraran de esa forma, quiere decir que algo paso, algo que no creo sea muy bueno—Opino Sakuma.

—Tal vez tengan razón… Pero que fue lo que paso…. —Se preguntaba la peli-cobrizo.

**...**

En ese mismo pasillo se encontraban Emi, Dai y Natsumi hablando justamente de lo mismo.

—…Ningún alumno debe permanecer en los pasillos, durante las horas de clases—Leyó Dai el aviso que al termino de la asamblea les repartieron—…En cada baño, tanto de hombre como el de mujeres, habrá un profesor o tutor…

—Esa regla es muy estúpida—Cometo Natsumi—Se supone que la escuela tiene presupuesto para una buena vigilancia. No es posible que alguien entre sin que se percaten de su presencia.

—A mi no me parece absurdo es una buena medida—Opino Emi.

—Pero… No sabemos el porque de esas medidas…—Hablo el Peli-castaño bajando aquella hoja.

—Es extraño lo que paso ayer…—Murmuro Emi—Es completamente extraño… Sera que….

— ¿Qué?—Ambos fijaron su mirada en la peli-celeste.

—Nada, son puras ideas mías, ideas sin sentido.

La platica de todos los que se encontraban en aquel pasillo se vio interrumpida por la llegada de dos jóvenes atractivos quienes vestían elegantemente, sin ninguna mancha en su ropa, estaban impecables. Los jóvenes ganaron las miradas de todas las chicas presentes en el lugar.

Uno de ellos era un chico alto de piel blanca, sin ninguna presencia de imperfecciones en un delicado y bien formado cutis, su cabello tenía un brillo singular, era largo y de un hermoso tono celeste al igual que sus hermosos ojos, eran unos ojos sin comparación, en los que te podías perder en el infinito. El otro de ellos es un joven de igual tamaño, piel blanca sin presencia de arrugas e imperfecciones, cabello de un tono entre azul marino y morado, que daban la impresión de ser extraño y escaso el cual solo podrías ver una vez en tu vida; ojos de un hermoso y extraño color ambar que llaman la atención de tan solo verlo, dos gemas que casi nadie poseía.

Ambos caminaron bajo la mirada de miles de ojos, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a aquella reacción, así que no se les hizo extraño.

Los ojos del chico peli-azul se toparon con la mirada inocente y frágil de Emi, la cual después de unos segundos aparto la vista, pensado en aquellos ojos que a simple vista parecían tan normales pero cuando los miras sientes esa mirada que te desnuda hasta lo más profundo de tu alma.

El desfile termino cuando los dos chicos entraron en el edificio principal y oficinas directivas.

Emi parpadeo un par de veces, pero seguía viendo los ojos que aquel chico, hasta que Dai la saco de sus pensamientos.

—Emi, ¿Por qué ese chico se te quedo mirando?—Pregunto él.

— ¡Eres la chica con más suerte!—Le dijo Natsumi con algo de envidia en su voz—Nadie consigue que la miren así, y eso que Edgar siempre ha pasado por aquí, pero nunca nos hace caso. Y a ti ese chico te miro sin decir ni una sola palabra.

—Eres una exagerada Natsumi—Emi se levanto—Mejor voy a terminar la tarea de hoy, estaré en la biblioteca—Se colgó su mochila en el hombro y camino hacia la biblioteca.

* * *

En el edificio principal…

**.**

**.**

Los dos se encontraban esperando afuera de la oficina de Marius. Edgar estaba recargado contra uno de los muros, mientras que el oji-ambar solo estaba parado en medio del corredor con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Parece que esa chica llamo tu atención Yuuchi—Le hablo Edgar.

—No se te pasa nada Edgar—Le respondió.

—Solo quiero recordarte que su visita no es permanente, en cuestión de días ustedes se irán.

—Por lo que paso creo que nuestra estancia se alargara—Edgar solo rio.

—Eso no lo dudes. Pero…. ¿Por qué esa chica se te hizo tan importante?—Le pregunto Edgar con cierta duda.

—Tu muy bien sabes que brujos como vampiros no somos tan diferentes—Edgar asintió—… Entonces no debería sorprenderte, ya debes saber… Esa chica es tan importante para ellas, que a nosotros nos pare tan atrayente.

—Con que era eso—Rio Edgar por debajo—…. Su sangre… —su mirada cambio a una de seriedad— Solo te pido una cosa, mantén tu distancia con ella.

— ¿Debo saber porque?—Le pregunto retándolo.

—No… No tengo un motivo exacto… Pero si una razón… Y eso tiene que ver con el pasado—Edgar dejo de recargarse y camino hacia la puerta y giro el pomo.

* * *

**Ciento que sea tan corto, pero algo me dijo que era suficiente por hoy! ^^**

**Soraro: O.O Que onda con tus descripciones O.O**

**No te gustaron u.u**

**Sorato: Soy un chico no debería. Pero nunca habías descrito a alguien de esa forma, ni a nosotros que somos tus oc, ni a tus dos amores platónicos.**

**u.u Lo se, lo se, pero me pareció perfecto para la historia**

**Sorato: Y esa trasformación en Sttags-sama, fue asdfghjk**

**ñ.ñ Tu debes saber que todos tienen su corazoncito... Y que les pareció a ustedes? Cual fue su parte favorita? Les gusto esa descripción? Que sintieron al leer los sentimientos de Marius y las descripciones de los chicos? Quien de ustedes quiere una conexión de ese tipo? Yuuchi sentirá algo por Emi? Me dejaran un review?**

**Y algo más... En esta ocasión quiero darles las gracias a cuatro chicas... a Haruhi-nya, Bako FF, Mara 1D y a ****Auroxx G. Hernandess  Quienes me hay confiado a sus oc desde mi primera historia... ¡MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS! Y espero seguir recibiendo sus increíbles y únicos review! (sin olvidar los de ustedes ñ.ñ ) MIL VECES GRACIAS! Me han acompañado a lo largo de estos meces, mis primeros meces en Fanfiction!**

**Gracias y nos seguimos leyendo!**

**;D**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola~ gente del planeta y el espacio!**

**Juni trayéndoles de nueva cuenta otro capitulo, que para el siguiente y las demás continuaciones que debo se tardaran ya que mi pc esta muy lenta y la tengo que formatear T-T.**

**Disfruten el capitulo de hoy! ^^**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN Y INAZUMA ELEVEN GO, SON PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5. SOLO LA HISTORIA Y SOLO CUATRO DE LOS OC (Clarie, Ran. Emi, Dai y Marius) SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, EL RESTO SON DE SUS RESPECTIVAS AUTORAS.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En algún lugar de Italia…

La habitación estaba iluminada con una luz cálida de un tono amarillo. La sala era hermosa de un estilo clásico color pistache con detalles en color crema, las paredes eran de un tono más obscuro, en medio de la sala y al frente se encontraba una chimenea encendida, encima de esta se encontraban algunos retratos, pero justo en la parte de arriba colgado en medio de la pared estaba un cuadro pintado a mano de un grupo de sujetos.

Un joven de aproximadamente 22 años se encontraba recargado en la pequeña marquesina de la chimenea, mientras cuatro chicos se encontraban sentados en los diferentes sillones de la sala.

— ¿Porque ella?—le pregunto uno de ellos, un chico de cabello blanco y ojos grises.

— No creemos que haya sido una buena idea, tu la conoces—Argumento otro chico, un chico de cabello castaño con remolinos y ojos plata, un poco parecido al primer chico.

—Esa fue muy buena idea—Esta vez hablo una chica de cabello celeste, quien se limaba las uñas.

— ¡Beta acaso estas loca!—Alzo un poco la voz el primer chico.

—No se lo que esta en ese lugar. Además es una buena oportunidad de atrapar a los Levante—Hablo al fin el chico, líder del grupo.

* * *

En un lugar lúgubre…

— ¡COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESO NOS FALTE! ¡COMO NO NOS DIMOS CUANTA!—Gritaba Bacon caminado de un lado a otro.

—El libro no estaba completo y—Se excuso Ángela mientras señalaba la última parte del libro que sostenía Bacon.

— ¿Pero en donde la encontraremos?—Pregunto calmada Pandora.

—Es el ingrediente más difícil de encontrar, no hay alguien con esa descendencia—Hablo Ángela.

—Tendremos que ir a los registros—Soltó Bacon más calmada.

— ¿A los registros? Pero no hay registro alguno de ese tipo —Hablo Ángela.

—Ese es el problema…. ¿Dónde encontraremos una whikan? ¿Dónde?—Se preguntaba Bacon volviendo a caminar de un lado a otro

—… Pero…—Se paro de golpe Bacon de por donde provenía aquella voz—… Creo que no será necesario…Solo tenemos que averiguar, más bien, viajar al pasado…—Hablo aquella voz.

— ¿Tu quien eres?— Pregunto una confundida Pandora.

—Perdón por mis modales—camino hacia ellas—Mi nombre es Rocio Darkbloom, soy parte del clan Levante. Tsunami me mando a ver que cosas están haciendo…. Para que se cumpla su plan…—Camino por uno de los estantes y paso el dedo desprendiendo algo de polvo—Este lugar necesita limpieza—Murmuro para si misma—… No es tan difícil encontrar a una whikan o bruja blanca…. Solo necesitan estudiar historia…

* * *

(Pov. Emi)

**.**

Esa mirada…

No me la puedo sacar de la cabeza, fue un momento muy extraño. Sentí como si sus ojos vieran atreves de mi alma, me sentí vulnerable, pero una parte de mi no quería que apartase su vista de la mía, como si quisieras que eso pasara.

Una sensación extraña y difícil de entender fue la que me rodeo, y la circunstancia ameritaba otro tipo de sensaciones y sentimientos, pero extrañamente no paso, en lugar de sentir temor y sentimiento parecido, me rodeo la curiosidad y por más extraño que parezca me pareció segura, la seguridad me invadió.

¿De tantas chicas en el mundo porque fui yo?

Todo parecía como un sueño, me pareció irreal, fue como si mi mete creara esa escena.

**.**

(Fin Pov. Emi)

**…**

Emi salía junto a Dai de la biblioteca y al mismo tiempo sintió las miradas tensas y murmullos con un tono de envidia por parte de sus compañeros.

— ¿Dai que esta pasando? ¿Hice algo malo o que?—Pregunto la peli-celeste.

—Pues… Que yo sepa no—Dijo aun caminado bajo la mirada de todas las chicas—Tal ves sea lo de hace esta mañana—Le respondió el peli-castaño.

— ¿Lo de esta mañana?

—Si, cuando ese chico, de nombre no sabemos quien llego junto a Edgar…. Te… Miro…. Creo que todas las chicas están celosas—Dijo el chico como si nada, para suerte de Emi, ya habían salido de la escuela.

—Yo no entiendo del porque están celosas, solo me miro.

—Si claro—Dai rodo los ojos—Un grupo de chicas te tienen envidia del que uno de los chicos más atractivos de la escuela te mirara. Yo no veo el porque de los celos—Dijo en tono sarcástico.

— ¿Porque esta calle se tiene que llegar de estudiantes?

—Emi, no me cambies de tema.

**….**

Cerca de ellos…

En la otra acera…

Elizabeth venia caminando como cualquier otro, espero que el semáforo estuviese en rojo para cruzar, extrañamente era la única en el cruce.

Cuando este cambio a rojo ella se apresuro a pasar, pero un automóvil que se paso uno de los semáforos el cual venia a toda velocidad. La rubia al percatarse del auto que venia junto en su dirección, se quedo paralizada, mientras cerraba los ojos y espero a ver toda sus vida frente a sus ojos.

En un reflejo ella salió ilesa del accidente.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con los ojos color avellana de un chico peli-celeste, Kazemaru, quien de la nada había apareció para salvar a la chica.

Acto que se gano la atención de todos los chicos y de la gente que pasaba, el chofer del auto se detuvo para

— ¿Estas bien?—Pregunto Kazemaru cargando a Elizabeth, quien solo asintió.

— ¡Oye estas bien!—Se acerco el sujeto del auto— Perdóname no me percate del semáforo, te llevare al hospital.

—N-No h-hace f-fal-t-ta estoy bien—Dijo ella. Kazemaru la bajo.

—Pero…

—Yo la llevara, no se preocupe—Contesto Kazemaru.

Cuando ambos volvieron a cruzar miradas les llego un extraño nuevo recuerdo.

**.**

(_Flashback)_

**_._**

_El panorama era increíblemente devastador, si solo hubiera llegado un par de minutos atrás ella seguiría viva, volvió a concentrar su mirada en s joven y bella acompañante quien yacía en los brazos del chico._

_—Essel, aguanta, tengo que…—Ella lo interrumpió._

_—Kazemaru… Este es el final… Ya no puedes hacer nada…—Dijo ella con su último aliento—… Muy bien sabes que no es tu culpa…_

_Después de esas ultimas palabras ella cerro los ojos y todo termino._

_Kazemaru solo le dio un tierno beso en los labios._

**_._**

_(Fin Flashback)_

**_._**

Elizabeth solo volteo a otro lado, el recuerdo era nuevo, nunca lo había visto, un recuerdo extraño que parecía tan real, ella se toco el pecho.

—Vamos Lizzy te llevare a un hospital.

—C-C-Clar-ro—Dijo ella con un notorio sonrojo, ganado por el apodo. Nadie solo su familia la llamaba así.

**….**

— ¡Eso estuvo cerca!—A lo lejos dijo Dai, al presenciar el accidente.

—_Como llego tan rápido…. Ese chico… Pero si no se encontraba tan cerca, yo ni… No lo vi…—_Pensó Emi

— ¿No se te hace extraño que ese chico llego de la nada?

—….. ¿Eh?... No… Como crees, esta calle esta llena de chicos, de seguro estaba muy cerca. Es ilógico que alguien aparezca en un abrir y cerrar los ojos—Le respondió el castaño aun contemplando la escena—¡Es increíble!

—_Es ilógico…_

**…..**

Por otro lado de la calle…

—_Eres un idiota Kazemaru_—Pensó un chico de cabello naranja y ojos verdes—_Justamente quien nos dice que no demos espectáculos…._

— ¡Eso fue increíble!—Gritaron emocionadas las acompañantes del chico, Liraz y Tora.

—Chicas, no es para tanto—Les dijo el chico.

— ¡Taiyo!—Lo regañaron.

—Fue como si un príncipe rescatara a su princesa de un dragón—Dijo Liraz con cierta emoción—Como quisiera que eso me pasara a mí.

—Chicas… Espero que jamás les pase… Si a sí se ponen cuando ven a otra persona, no me imagino cuando a ustedes dos estén en su lugar—Ambas le dieron un zape a Taiyo— ¡Auch!

* * *

(Pov. Mark)

**.**

Es lógico cuando una persona se preocupa por sus seres queridos… Pero, cuando alguien te pide que cuides a un familiar suyo y tú sabes lo que ocurrió con esa persona y los problemas que tuvo, es totalmente ilógico y sin sentido.

Marius no es del tipo de personas que suele preocuparse por los demás, es más el es capas de cualquier cosas por lograr su cometido. Simplemente, es el tipo de personas a las cuales le importa solo el y nadie más que el.

La petición del alcalde me pareció extraña en cierto modo, siendo el, el que fue investigado y sigue siendo investigado por la muerte de su hermano y su cuñada, y siendo el, el único sospechoso. ¿Cómo le puede guarda tanto afecto a su sobrina? ¿Sera que existe algo más para poder protegerla?

Porque no hace mucho tiempo, unos dieciocho u dieciséis años un incidente como este pasó. Un grupo de brujas ahuyentaron al pueblo justamente como lo hacen ahora, pero esa vez fue distinto, los bebes recién nacidos corrían peligro y un cazador fue el que libero al pueblo, un cazador del cual no se sabe ni nombre. Existen muchos misterios en este lugar…. Los pobladores guardan más secretos de los que se saben…

Dieciocho… Dieciséis… Justamente casi la edad de Clarie… y la de muchas chicas y chicos…

**.**

(Fin Pov. Mark)

**…**

Clarie se detuvo en seco a la mitad de la calle.

— ¿Acaso soy una princesa a la cual proteger?—se quejo— ¿O soy algún criminal al cual vigilar?

—No lo creo—Le respondió Mark.

— ¿Entonces porque mi tío te mando a acompañarme?

—Tu tío no…—Clarie lo interrumpió.

—Mark, lo conozco, además Midorikawa me dijo—Mark suspiro.

—Nunca pensé que el… Bueno… ¿Pero que tiene de malo que tu tío te cuide?

—Nada… Solo que… Solo que es muy extraño que mi tío me quiera cuidar, y mas desde… El accidente—Clarie bajo un poco la mirada—… Así que no se me hace normal… Es mejor que continuemos.

...

(Pov. Mark)

**.**

Algo aquí sucede, para que alguien cuya idea sea solo su propio beneficio y que luego trate de proteger y cuidar a su sobrina de la cual no tiene ni la más mínima idea de su existencia- ventajas de leer la mente-. O tal vez solo siente culpa de la muerte repentina de los padres de Clarie y de alguna forma quiera compensar lo que paso.

Es algo que debo averiguar a toda costa…

**.**

(Fin Pov. Mark)

* * *

Tiempo después…

**.**

**.**

En la mansión de los Nodri…

El mayor y líder del clan se encontraba en la biblioteca tratando leer uno de sus libris favoritos, pero no lograba concentrarse en la lectura, ya que cada palabra que leía siempre le recordaba a la chica que vio en aquella escuela, una chica que jama savia visto antes, o eso pensaba.

—Ya veo que es cierto lo que decían en aquella escuela—La voz de su hermano menor lo llevo a la realidad.

— ¿A que te refieres Kyousuke?

—A esa… Como se puede decir… mm… Conexión… O yo que se, con aquella chica de mi curso… Como es que se llama…... ¿Emi?… Si Emi.

—Pues…. Algo así. Fue extraño, algo que jamás me había pasado.

—Hay hermano, espero que no te hayas enamorado de aquella chica, porque uno de los Meridión esta cerca de ella… No se ni como se llama, pero lo seguro es que este tan bien protegida al igual que otras dos chicas—Kyousuke camino hacia la salida dejando a su hermano un poco confundido y pensando en las situación.

—_Es por eso que me advertiste Edgar… Pero, por lo que se ve esa chica es muy importante, para ustedes o uno de ustedes…_

* * *

En casa de Kurayami…

(Pov. Kurayami)

**.**

Lo de esta tarde… Fue extraño… Ese chico apareció de la nada, como si tuviera súper poderes.

Debe de haber una explicación lógica para esto, la gente no puede llegar de la nada y salvar a alguien… Debió estar junto a ella, o a unos pasos de ella. Pero nadie podría correr tan rápido…. Nadie corre tan rápido… La velocidad de aquel chico…. Jamás vi a alguien con esa velocidad…

¡Debe de haber una explicación lógica!

**.**

(Fin Pov. Kurayami)

**…**

Kurayami se encontraba en su portátil investigando para su clase de física, pero la idea de saber la verdad sobre aquel accidente la inquietaba y no la dejaba trabajar.

En una de sus búsquedas en la red encontró un anuncio muy peculiar. Dicho anuncio aparecía con grandes letras brillantes _¿Quieres saber quien es un vampiro? _La simple idea de ver ese anuncio era descabellada, ¿Qué tonto podía creer en ellos? Ni Fudo, bueno, aquel chico era un caso extraño, casi nada le gustaba, con nada estaba contento, solo con los plátanos. Esa idea le saco una leve risa, ¿como podía ser posible que un chico con esa pinta, ame los plátanos?

Kurayami rio nueva mente, pero su atención fue nuevamente llamada a aquel anuncio…. Que con letras pequeñitas decía: _velocidad, fuerza…. _Se maldijo internamente solo esas dos simples palabras, pero era obvio que eran para llamar la atención y quisieras entrar. Los publicistas conocían extremadamente bien a los adolescentes y más con esa dichosa película, sus secuelas y aquella serie que le aburría más que la clase de historia.

A malas le dio clic en el vínculo, al aparecer la página empezó a leer…

_"Formas de conocer a un vampiro_

_1. Nunca entran a una casa sin permiso del habitante._

_2. Nunca se quedan en un lugar por mucho tiempo, y suelen regresar al lugar al concluir 100 ciclos lunares._

_3. Solo tiene un día por cada mes, en el cual los domina el instinto. Los recién convertidos dura una semana, hasta que cumplan cinco años._

_4. Se sienten atraídos en su mayoría por la sangre pura. Generalmente entre jóvenes entre 16 a 18 años, los cuales no hayan experimentado el deseo carnal, ni que consuman ninguna sustancia nociva._

_5. Los vampiros suelen ser atractivos para todas las personas. No importando la edad de los mortales._

_6. Su dieta puede variar._

_7. No son inmunes al sol, es por eso que casan por la noche._

_8. Los vampiros cuentan con poderes sobrehumanos…."_

–Poderes sobre humanos…—Murmuro.

_"…. Velocidad, fuerza, telequinesia, resistencia física, invulnerabilidad (excepto al sol) véase historia….."_

Volvió a leer, pero paro. Era más ilógico pensar que aquel chico era un vampiro, ella nunca pensaría en cosas tan tontas y absurdas.

Cerro la pagina y volvió a lo suyo.

* * *

Otra chica que no dejaba de pensar en el suceso de después de clases y todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días era Emi, quien al estar tratando de hacer su tarea de matemáticas solo pensaba en eso.

—_Eso no pudo pasar… Es ilógico—_Pensaba ella quien estaba sentada en una de las sillas del comedor.

—Hay no me sale…. —Dijo su abuela desde la cocina—…Emi, hay un recetario en el ático ¿puedes ir por el?

—… Claro abuela.

Subió las escaleras hasta la puerta del ático, la cual tenía más escaleras.

—Odio esto.

Tubo que subir las otras escaleras, y al encontrarse con la puerta giro el pomo y empezó a buscar entre las repisas el libro de recetas que le dijo su abuela.

—No esta aquí abajo…—Alzo la vista hasta la ultima repisa—… Tal vez este allá arriba.

Busco en que subirse y busco aquel dichoso libro, pero se encontró con el libro de la ultima vez.

—Este libro…—De nueva cuenta comenzó a hojearlo y volviéndolo a pasar en aquella hoja, la que no termino de leer—_"_8. Los vampiros cuentan con poderes sobrehumanos. Velocidad, fuerza, telequinesia, resistencia física, invulnerabilidad (excepto al sol)…"—leyó— " que son almas ya muertas, ellos no tienen sentimientos, así que no se pueden enamorar… 10. Ellos cuando muerden a…." —La llamo su abuela.

— ¡Emi porque tardad tanto!

—Es que no encontraba el recetario, pero ya lo encontré—Cerro de nueva cuenta el libro y cerca de donde estaba ese libro estaba el recetario, lo tomo y bajo llevándose ambos libros. —Toma abuela.

—Gracias… ¿Qué es ese otro libro?

—Este… Emmm… Un libro que encontré de… Historia… Creo que me ayudara con mi tarea.

—Okey.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En algún lugar cercano a la ciudad…

Era de noche y la neblina no dejaba apreciar nada, hacia un frio excesivo que te hacia ver tu respiración, dos figuras obscuras se dejaron ver, no parecían muy amables.

—Que buena cena tendremos hoy.

Con una velocidad inigualable se acercaron al hombre, el cerro los ojos esperando el impacto y una muerte segura.

Al no sentir los filosos colmillos de sus atacantes el hombro volvió a abrir los ojos teniendo frente a el a los dos vampiros en un charco de sangre, subió más la mirada encontrándose con una silueta, la silueta llevaba una capucha color negra que le cubría el rostro y de su mano sostenía una espada que estaba cubierta de un liquido rojo que a su impresión era sangre.

— ¿T-T-Tu q-q-quien e-e-eres-s?—le pregunto a su salvador o salvadora.

—Que te importa. Deberías estar agradecido te salve de dos malditos—Le respondió quitándose la capucha dejando ver a una joven de complexión delgada, pero sin duda atlética y muy femenina. Esta cuenta con una tez verdaderamente pálida y delicada; y una negra cabellera larga –un poco más abajo de la cadera– la cual lleva ligeramente desordenada; con un flequillo levemente corto peinado hacia el lado izquierdo, y unos cuantos mechones más largos enmarcando ambos lados de su cara. Su rostro es de porte aristocrático, caracterizado principalmente por su mirada monótona y felina, compuesta de dos misteriosos orbes, cada uno con heterocromía central, mostrando la parte central de cada iris de un tono rojizo y el exterior de un tono azul zafiro, los cuales resaltan con pestañas largas y abundantes. De nariz pequeña y respingada, y pómulos ligeramente sonrosados—Pero… Me temo que tendrás que olvidar todo lo que paso aquí.

En un movimiento rápido ella solo le toco la cien acto que hizo que el sujeto se desmayara. Para después caminar en otra dirección no sin antes encender un cerillo y lanzarlo al cuerpo de aquellos vampiros.

* * *

**Y más suspenso x3 algunas veces pienso que soy mala en dejarlos así pero... No se... Pienso que esta muy bien ñ.ñ**

**Esta es la primera vez que me gusta un capitulo de un fic mio ^^ Esta vez me emociono y más la parte final, me hizo pensar en ¡que mas va a pasar! O.O ademas de que ya va a empezar "the haudig hours"(o como se escriba xD) o "la hora embrujada" y la tengo que ver ya que me encanta! _**

**Díganme**** a ustedes que les pareció? Cual fue su parte favorita? Quien más quieren que los salven de esa forma Kazemaru? Le tienen envidia a Lizzy?(que al parecer es mi tocaya y no me he dado cuenta o.O) Que secretos esconderá Marius con respecto a la muerte de los padres de Clarie? y quien sera la chica misteriosa que salvo a aquel hombre? **

**Preguntas que se responderán más adelante pero que me encantaría que respondieran para saber su opinión ^^**

**See you~ **

**Dejen review~ es gratis ^^**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hola~ **

**Yo dignandome a dejarles un nuevo capi, así que disfrutenlo ^^**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga _rox siniestra._**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN Y INAZUMA ELEVEN GO, SON PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5. SOLO LA HISTORIA Y SOLO CUATRO DE LOS OC (Clarie, Ran. Emi, Dai y Marius) SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, EL RESTO SON DE SUS RESPECTIVAS AUTORAS.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_En el capitulo anterior..._

_El hombro volvió a abrir los ojos teniendo frente a el a los dos vampiros en un charco de sangre, subió más la mirada encontrándose con una silueta, la silueta llevaba una capucha color negra que le cubría el rostro y de su mano sostenía una espada que estaba cubierta de un liquido rojo que a su impresión era sangre._

_— ¿T-T-Tu q-q-quien e-e-eres-s?—le pregunto a su salvador o salvadora._

_—Que te importa. Deberías estar agradecido te salve de dos malditos—Le respondió quitándose la capucha dejando ver a una joven de complexión delgada, pero sin duda atlética y muy femenina. Esta cuenta con una tez verdaderamente pálida y delicada; y una negra cabellera larga –un poco más abajo de la cadera– la cual lleva ligeramente desordenada; con un flequillo levemente corto peinado hacia el lado izquierdo, y unos cuantos mechones más largos enmarcando ambos lados de su cara. Su rostro es de porte aristocrático, caracterizado principalmente por su mirada monótona y felina, compuesta de dos misteriosos orbes, cada uno con heterocromía central, mostrando la parte central de cada iris de un tono rojizo y el exterior de un tono azul zafiro, los cuales resaltan con pestañas largas y abundantes. De nariz pequeña y respingada, y pómulos ligeramente sonrosados—Pero… Me temo que tendrás que olvidar todo lo que paso aquí._

_En un movimiento rápido ella solo le toco la cien acto que hizo que el sujeto se desmayara. Para después caminar en otra dirección no sin antes encender un cerillo y lanzarlo al cuerpo de aquellos vampiros._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

(Pov. Marius)

**.**

Todo…

Todo esta sucediendo como hace diesis años…

Esta cuidad volverá a ser lo mismo, ni con la ayuda de los vampiros podre garantizar el exterminio de aquellas cosas. Son más inteligentes de lo que pensaba, eso solo fue una distracción no tardaran en darse cuenta y vendrán por el verdadero libro, si es que todavía no lo tienen y vendrán por explicaciones y respuestas, esa jamás se las diré, no la pondré en riesgo, no de nuevo.

**.**

(Fin Pov. Marius)

**….**

El rubio se encontraba sentado en la silla de su despacho, un ligar lleno de libros y estantes, un cuarto un poco obscuro solo iluminado con un candelabro de cristal redondo.

Sabia que ya llegaba el momento, el momento seria exactamente en cinco minutos, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar. Ellas llegarían y le preguntarían una y mil cosas más, el se negaría y ellas harían todo más difícil, solo una cosa era cierta que el no saldría ileso.

Volvió a pensar en su suerte y en toda su vida, pero abrió los ojos al recordar.

—No...—Se levanto de su silla y corrió hasta las puertas deslizables que con mucha fuerza se abrieron dejando ver al instante a cinco siluetas, el solo retrocedió.

—Hola.

—Ustedes—Marius apretó los dientes—Brujas…. Y…

—Hola, me encanta ver ese rostro—Hablo Ibuki con una sonrisa de lado—Hace que desee más sangre.

— ¡Váyanse de mi casa ahora!

—Sabes que eso no va a pasar…. Así que se bueno y entrégame a tu hija—Le dijo Bacon.

— ¡Nunca lo hare! ¡Ya les dije que se vallan!—Tomo una espada que estaba colgada en la pared— ¡Dejen a mi sobrina en paz!

—El palen de padre protector no te queda. Tú y yo sabemos lo que paso hace dieciséis años. Nunca pensé que un mortal dejara indefensa a su familia ¿O acaso no fuiste tu quien se negó a ayudar a Alphonse y a Shophie?—Bacon se le acerco—Pero no hace falta que te opongas, nosotras mismas iremos por ella—Miro a Ángela y Pandora, justo al mismo tiempo Rocio apareció atrás de Marius.

—Adiós… Marius Staggs…... El único que me enfrento…

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Clarie al oír los gritos de su tío se asomo por la puerta de su habitación y traro de ver lo que sucedía, a unos pasos de ella llegaron Ángela y Pandora.

—Hola princesita….

Ella al verlas cerro rápidamente la puerta.

—Es mejor que nos abras y vengas a la buena, ¿o es que prefieres a la mala?—Hablo Pandora desde el otro lado de la puerta.

— ¡No lo hare! ¡Déjenme en paz!

Clarie comenzó a caminar dándole vueltas a toda su habitación.

—Te daremos hasta cinco… 5…. 4….

Una idea le rondo por la mente, sabia que todo el mundo lo hacia pero lo tenia que intentar, así que comenzó a amarrar sabanas de punta con punta haciendo una cuerda.

—2…

—Maldición…—Al acabar amarro un extremo a una de las patas de la cama, corrió a abrir la ventana y aventó el otro extremo.

— ¡Uno!—Ambas con un movimiento de manos volaron la puerta— ¡Maldición!—Grito Pandora al ver que ya no estaba la chica.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Clarie bajo lentamente por la cuerda y suavemente aterrizo en el jardín trasero, suerte para ella que había una puerta trasera y no tendría que cruzar hasta la puerta principal.

Corrió hasta ella pero antes de llegar se topo con la vampiresa de ojos chocolates, Rocio.

—Eres igual que tu madre, siempre causándonos problemas.

* * *

Clan Meridión.

Los chicos se encontraban cada uno haciendo diferentes cosas. Mikury se encontraba en la terraza, junto con Hiroto, Fidio y Circe. Justamente enseñándole al segundo a patinar, pero cada vez que se paraba a los dos minutos se volvía a caer.

—Hoy la noche esta muy tranquila—Dijo Shindou llego junto a Hiroto y Circe.

—Extrañamente tranquila—Le respondió Hiroto, quien estaba sentado alado de Circe en una pequeña banquita de madera.

—Shindou, ¿encontraste algo en tu zona?—Le pregunto Cirse.

—Extrañamente…. Nada…. No es normal, algo esta pasando—Les respondió el con algo de incertidumbre.

—Pero si algo pasara, el alcalde nos hubiera llamado—se unió a la platica Mikury.

—Eso es lo extraño—Hablo el pelirrojo.

* * *

En casa de Clarie…

Ella corrió lo más rápido que pudo, aunque era imposible escapar de un vampiro, en cuestión de segundos Rocio e Ibuki detuvieron su paso.

—Lastima que no podemos tomar un poco de tu sangre—Ibuki acerco a ella, la pelinegra dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

—Esa amistad que tienes con el estúpido clan Meridión no te servirá de nada, ninguno se dará cuenta que ya no estarás con nosotros.

—Ellos no son tan tontos notaran mi ausencia—Le respondió Clarie.

—Eso crees tu—dijo riéndose Ibuki.

Ambos trataron de llevarse a la chica, pero de la nada salió algo que aterrizo golpeando con una de sus alas a los dos vampiros, para luego llevarse a Clarie legos del lugar. Esa cosa poseía un hermoso plumaje dorado, dos alas parecidas al de las águilas y la cabeza; las patas delanteras parecían de león y con el mismo tono dorado y las traseras iguales a un águila, y la cola idéntica a un león.

Ambos miraron paralizados a aquella majestuosa criatura.

—Que es eso…. —Decía Rocio incrédula.

—Se suponía que esas cosas se habían extinguido—Hablo Ibuki igual sorprendido.

* * *

**Y es todoooooo! ^^ Creo que deje más suspenso que resolviendo dudas ^^**

**Que les pareció en capitulo? que sera esa cosa que salvo a Clarie? Porque Bacon buscaba a Clarie? Que habrá pasado con Marius?... Que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? ñ.ñ**

**Espero que les haya gustado y para _rox siniestra_ cuando vas actualizar? Me tienes con intriga .-.**

**Dejen review Wandabat sabe donde viven ¬w¬**

**See you!.**

**:D**


	9. Chapter 8

**LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN Y INAZUMA ELEVEN GO, SON PROPIEDAD DE LEVEL-5. SOLO LA HISTORIA Y SOLO CUATRO DE LOS OC (Clarie, Ran. Emi, Dai y Marius) SON DE MI PROPIEDAD, EL RESTO SON DE SUS RESPECTIVAS AUTORAS.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_En el capitulo anterior..._

_Ambos miraron paralizados a aquella majestuosa criatura._

_—Que es eso…. —Decía Rocio incrédula._

_—Se suponía que esas cosas se habían extinguido—Hablo Ibuki igual sorprendido._

**.**_  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una nueva mañana, todo parecía tan tranquilo.

La oji-verde se fue despertando poco a poco, y al no reconocer el lugar se levanto de un tirón.

La habitación a pesar de ser muy rustica y antigua era linda, todo el cuarto estaba hecho de madera y por la ventana entraba el sol suficiente para alumbrar la habitación, además de ver a través de ella las copas de algunos arboles que habían en la zona.

Quito la cobija que la cubría y se levanto de la cama muy confundida.

Al bajar las escaleras vio la silueta de una persona, que la parecer era una mujer de hermoso cabello rubio.

—H-Hola…—Aquella mujer se giro al verla.

—Que bueno que despiertas, pensé que algo malo te había pasado—Ella intento caminar hacia Clarie, pero la chica dio un par de pasos hacia atrás—…. Si… No me conoces… Mi nombre es Hazel, Hazel Schmidt, soy una vieja amiga de tu padre y de tu tío—Aquella mujer además de poseer ese lindo y sedoso cabello rubio, también tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes-azulados, una cara muy fina y delicada, para su edad era muy hermosa. Su piel no era tan pálida ni tan blanca.

—…. ¿Una vieja amiga?—Se pregunto así misma—…. Pero ¿porque no la recuerdo? Si es amiga, o era amiga de mis padres ¿porque nunca me dijeron nada sobre usted?

—Porque yo misma se los pedí. Esas brujas no tenían que saber nada de mí, para seguridad tuya.

— ¿Mia?—Se señalo ella misma.

—Mira… Te contare…. Digamos que tu madre no fue una chica como cualquiera, ella era especial con habilidades muy especiales y raras.

— ¿Raras? Podría ser más clara—Hazel suspiro.

—Tu madre era una bruja…. Una whikan, mejor conocida, una bruja blanca.

—M-M-Mi m-madre….

—Hay muchas cosas que te tengo que contar…

* * *

Pov. Hiroto)

**.**

Hoy llegue a la escuela con una extraña sensación que me decía que algo estaba a punto de pasar y ese algo esta relacionado con la luna de sangre.

Falta una semana para ese suceso, la luna de sangre es un eclipse lunar con esta característica única y extraña, la luna se torna de un color rojo intenso, fenómeno natural muy extraño y que pasa cada dieciséis años.

Nunca olvidare ese suceso….

_(Flashback)_

_A tarde era aterradora, en las calles no podías ver ni algún alma y en la será como en la carretera había diversas manchas. Todo parecía sacado de una película de zombis, tratamos que acabar con todas las brujas excepto un grupo… El grupo encargado del sacrificio, mis amigos, un chico del clan Vestri, mandado por los Cavalcanti y el alcalde fuimos hasta el lugar del sacrificio una cueva oculta dentro del bosque, donde había una laguna iluminada por la luz de la luna. Gracias a nuestros poderes llegamos rápidamente, estaban apunto de realizar el sacrificio, pero no pudimos salvar a todos los bebes, solo a cuatro de ellos._

_Bacon estaba apunto de huir, justo con una de las pequeñas, al subir en una especie de murciélago gigante y dragón, creímos que todo estaría perdido._

_— ¡BACON!—Le grito el alcalde— ¡Maldición! Se la llevo—dijo el ya desesperado._

_—No hay forma de alcanzarla—Nos dijo Kazemaru._

_—No…. Esa maldita no se la puede llevar—Les dije después le entregue a uno de los pequeños que sostenía y Salí corriendo a tratar de alcanzarla, pero casi no lo logro._

_Por cosas extraordinarias, esa rara bestia se convirtió en una especie de cruza entre águila y león, un hipogrifo, animal que estaba extinto, y animal que descendió hasta un pequeño prado rodeado de arboles. _

_—Bacon, devuélveme a esa pequeña—Ella sonrió de lado._

_—No le tengo miedo a un vampiro._

_—Pues yo tampoco a una vil escoria como tu—Oí hablar a otra persona, esa persona era una bella mujer de singular cabello rubio y ojos con una extraña mezcla entre el verde y el azul._

_Bacon soltó una risa._

_—Una, repugnante bruja como tu que utiliza de ese modo sus poderes me esta retando—Dijo Bacon con un tono demasiado sarcástico, en ese momento me perdí, no sabia lo que pasaba._

_Bacon trato de caminar hasta la pequeña quien estaba sobre el lomo de aquella bestia extinta, pero para sorpresa de todos esta protegió a la bebe._

_— ¡QUE PASA CONTIGO MALDITO ANIMAL! ¡YO SOY TU AMA ME TIENES QUE HACER CASO AMI!—Le grito ella._

_En ese momento de distracción por parte de Bacon, la mujer le lanzo un hechizo que hizo que desapareciera._

_—…. No funcionara para siempre…. —Me dijo ella—Toma al a bebe y vete…. Solo dile a Marius lo que paso… Y que la cuide como a su vida…. Aunque creo que tendrá muy buenos guardianes…. Yo cuidare de el—Señalo al animal—… Es extraño…. Nunca había visto un Hipogrifo…. O sera que…. —Miro a la pequeña_—_... Sera una buena aprendiz._

_Yo solo baje la mirada hacia la pequeña y lo entendí todo. Aquella pequeña era una bruja blanca, también conocida como una whikan, pero me siguió pareciendo extraño que un hipogrifo apareciera de la nada, o que esa cosa se convirtiera en aquel magnifico animal._

_(Fin Flashback)_

En ese momento prometí cuidar a aquella bebe que resulto ser nada más y nada menos que Clarie, a pesar de lo que paso, no logro entender como apareció el Hipogrifo…..

**.**

(Fin Pov. Hiroto)

**...**

En la escuela Richard Strauss, era la hora del descanso y todos los pasillos, corredores y jardines de la escuela estaban llenos de estudiantes.

Mientras unos comían otros conversaban, este era el caso de dos grupos, dos clanes.

—Eso pasó…—Dijo casi en susurro Kazemaru, Hiroto solo miro hacia el cielo.

—Esto se volverá a repetir—Dijo Circe, la chica peli-blanca de ojos celestes.

—La tragedia del 98—Dijo Gemma chica de cabello rubio y ojos amatista.

—Es por eso que no llego el director—Comento Takeru, el chico más calmado de entre los siete. Un chico pelinegro de ojos marrones.

— ¿Hiroto le diremos a los demás?—Le pregunto uno de los gemelos Fubuki, Shiro. Este tardo en responder.

—…. No se, depende e Edgar y Yuuchi…. Es mejor que les digamos—Gemma y yo iremos, no le digan a nadie más—Camino hacia la salida del comedor escolar—Y…. Taiyo, cuida esa lista, los demás investiguen quienes son las chicas y chicos de esa lista.

El resto asintió, mientras veían partir a dos de sus compañeros y amigos.

—_Algo me dice que los Cavalcanti ya lo saben—_Pensó el chico pelirrojo.

* * *

**...**

**...**

—La primera vez que te vi y vi a hipo lo entendí todo…. Eras una whikan, tu madre intento protegerte ya que en este tiempo es imposible hallar una bruja blanca, además que tu madre no era una…. Una bruja sabe muy bien quien es una bruja y quien no, es como aquel dicho popular _La sangre llama, _las brujas podemos reconocer a todas brujas, cosa que no pueden hacer los vampiros.

—… Entonces…. Desde que ese….

—Hipogrifo.

—Lo que sea… Salvo mi vida…—Hazel la interrumpió.

—Pues… básicamente…. Como yo lo veo tu lo salvaste a el, los hipogrifos son muy leales y el te devolvió el favor.

— ¿Eh?

—Te lo explicare—Tomo un sorbo de te—Los hipogrifos han estado a cuidado y protección de las whikans, es por eso que son tan hermosos. Pero cuando una bruja se apodera de uno, este pierde su belleza y esplendor convirtiéndose en una espantosa ave sin vida y repugnante.

—Pero, ellos puede escapar, ¿o no?—Le pregunto la peli-negra.

—No… Ellos se vuelven otra persona…. Cambian su personalidad, como si sacaran su lado obscuro un lado cruel y macabro.

—Es por eso que yo lo libere….

—Si.

—Y hablando de el ¿en donde esta?

—Sígueme.

Ambas salieron de la pequeña cabaña, caminaron un par de minutos hasta un pequeño lago con una pequeña saliente donde se podían verlas piedritas de rio de todos los colores posibles, cerca de aquel mágico lugar se encontraba aquel misterioso animal, bañándose de la mas elegante forma.

—Aquí lo tienes.

— ¿Y como se llama?

—…Hipo.

— ¿Hipo?

—Si, tu misma se lo pusiste…. Tu tío me dijo que habías soñado con un animal extraño pero a la vez hermoso, ese animal te había llevado por las nubes, y al día siguiente leíste un libro que el te trago sobre animales mitológicos y como no sabias pronunciar su nombre solo le llamaste hipo.

— ¿Mi tío te dijo eso?

— ¿Porque te sorprendes?—Clarie se cruzo de brazos—… Okey, Marius no es el tío más cariñoso que puede haber.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tarde ya había caído, y las clases ya habían acabado todos se encontraban en sus casas, descansando o haciendo la tarea, más probable lo segundo.

En la estancia a pesar de la noticia y de los hechos y gracias a la ayuda de un chico peli-naranjo, reina en el lugar una paz inexplicable, hasta que esa paz fue interrumpida por un chico.

— ¡¿Porque no me dijeron que Clarie había desaparecido?!—Les pregunto el chico peli-rubio obscuro de ojos verdes.

—Por eso mismo, sabíamos que ibas a actuar de esa forma…. Pero te entiendo no eres el único, también Minamisawa actuó de esa forma—Le dijo tranquilamente Tsurugi, mientras hojeaba un libro—…. Tampoco nosotros sabíamos nos acabamos de enterar.

—Ordenes de Yuuichi y Edgar—A completo la información Hakuryuu.

Ordenes era ordenes, no tubo otra más que respirar profundo y hablar con Yuuichi o Edgar.

* * *

(Pov Kazemaru)

**.**

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué ahora?... Si es Issel nuevamente se encuentra en peligro. Todo me dice que Lizzy es Issel, pero en esta ocasión la podre proteger, y nada le pasara.

No dejare que de nueva cuenta me la quiten. Pero… ¿Por qué estoy dando como hecho que Lizzy sea Issel? Su parecido es extraordinario y cuando la veo y estoy cerca de ella me hace sentir lo que sentía cuando estaba con Issel….. Lizzy…

**.**

(Fin Pov. Kazemaru)

* * *

Otro chico que se encontraba de la misma forma era Minamisawa, el como Kazemaru se encontraba pensando el la seguridad de Emi, para el ella era lo más importante en su vida y no la podía perder nuevamente, aunque alguien más perturbaba sus pensamientos, su amiga, una amiga de la infancia que conocía con exactitud lo que el y sus amigos eran, y como Emi, Clarie era importante para ellos. Pero lo más extraño en eso, era la repentino interés de las brujas en ella.

Pero sus pensamientos dieron un fin al oír la voz de cierto chico de cabello naranja.

—Creo que todo estamos en la misma situación…. Eso pasa por hacernos amigos de humanos, nos preocupamos de más. Aunque creo que contigo y Kazemaru es diferente, ya que Emi y Elizabeth son diferentes…. Ellas dos son Clara y Essel.

Minamisawa no dijo nada.

—Yo espero que Tora y Liraz estén bien…. Ambas me preocupan….

—Taiyo… Gracias….

— ¿Eh?

—Por… Ayudarnos, se que ser parte de los Levante y que los traiciones con nosotros, es muy peligroso.

—Si… Es peligroso, pero se que es lo mejor, lo que ellos harán es una pésima idea, además entre sus planes están mis dos amigas, no puedo hacer que ellas dos corran peligro—Le dijo—_En especial tu Tora…. —_Pensó.

* * *

**Y como diría cierto dragón de una película muy conocida... Hoy se me prendió en incienso ^^ es por eso que hoy actualice!-salen papelitos del techo-**

**¿Que les pareció? ¿respondi algunas dudas? o ¿deje mas dudas? ¿Porque esas chicas corren peligro? ¿Que haran ellos? ¿Habra más chicas en riesgo? ¿Taiyo sentira algo más por Tora? :3 ¿Le pasara algo malo a Taiyo cuando Tsunami se entere? ¿Les gusto el capitulo de hoy? ¿Me dejaran review?**

**Un aviso más... Algunas de mis historias pensare en borrar, ya que las ideas se me van de la mente y no tengo la más mínima idea de que, pero algunas sigo pensando en continuar.**

**Estas son las que posiblemente borre:**

**-¿Puedes ver fantasmas?**

**-El sereto de nuestra amistad**

**-Una cancion (lost in love)**

**-Una cancion (aliados)**

**Estas la que sigo pensando si continuare o no:**

**-Asi fue como te conocí**

**-Proyecto IE11-Z**

**Todavia no es oficial así que no se aun :)**

**Espero sus comentarios**

**See you!**

**:D**


End file.
